


swooner (that's what you are) - FR

by traitor_for_hire



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/M, Gen, Mutual Pining
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traitor_for_hire/pseuds/traitor_for_hire
Summary: Jyn Erso était une rock star.C'était ce que disait le magazine en tout cas, ce que proclamaient les mots en travers de la photo de groupe de Rogue One. Jyn inclina la tête, essayant de repérer ce qu'ils avaient bien pu voir.Mais Jyn Erso n'était pas une rock star.Jyn était une musicienne, parce que les rock stars étaient censées être cools, ou du moins accomplies. Jyn avait connu tant d'échecs qu'on en écrirait sûrement une épopée un jour.- - -L'AU où Rogue One est un groupe de rock
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso, Chirrut Îmwe/Baze Malbus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	swooner (that's what you are) - FR

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [swooner (that's what you are)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927635) by [ev0lution](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ev0lution/pseuds/ev0lution). 



> Une traduction qui m'aura donné du fil à retordre, mais dont je ne suis pas mécontente.  
> Et puis cet AU me faisait vraiment envie ^^
> 
> Un grand merci à ev0lution pour m'avoir donné la permission de bosser sur son œuvre.

Jyn Erso était une rock star.

C'était ce que disait le magazine en tout cas, ce que proclamaient les mots en travers de la photo de groupe de Rogue One. Jyn inclina la tête, essayant de repérer ce qu'ils avaient bien pu voir.

Elle était assise sur un tabouret, privée de sa batterie. Le dos bien droit, les yeux charbonneux, elle portait un large débardeur noir, avec trois épaisses bandes blanches en travers de la poitrine. C'était ses vêtements, à elle ; c'était le genre de photoshoot où l'on voulait que vous veniez avec vos propres habits, pour _l'authenticité_ , quelque chose comme ça. Pour Jyn, l'illusion était ruinée par les baguettes que la photographe lui avait demandé de tenir, parce qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire avec. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir ses baguettes à la main à tout moment de la journée, comme la femme avait l'air de le croire. C'était exactement le genre de chose que penserait quelqu'un qui n'était _pas_ musicien.

Jyn était légèrement décentrée sur la photo, la tête tournée vers Cassian. Il portait une chemise crème à col boutonné, l'air professionnel et sérieux à côté de son look grunge échevelé. Elle aimait le contraste.

Bodhi était de l'autre côté, dans une chemise élégante quoique violemment colorée, lunettes de soleil sur le nez. Il affichait un grand sourire, ayant apparemment zappé le fait qu'ils visaient une image de rock stars cools et distantes. En dernier il y avait Kay, à la gauche de Cassian, le col raide, les doigts croisés. Il ressemblait à Slender Man. Elle prit note de le taquiner plus tard à ce sujet.

Il manquait deux membres importants sur la photo, mais Baze et Chirrut esquivaient toujours le feu des projecteurs. Ils ne montaient pas sur scène et ne voulaient pas y être. Jyn leva la tête du magazine pour les regarder, assis en face d'elle dans la luxueuse salle de conférences. Leur présence pour ce genre de job était une rareté, et un réconfort. Jyn avait l'impression de ne pas contenir dans sa peau, l'estomac vrillé par l'anxiété. Elle se concentra sur le rythme des aiguilles à tricoter de Baze, essayant de se laisser apaiser par leur mouvement hypnotique.

Jyn n'ouvrit pas le magazine, ayant vécu l'interview de l'intérieur. En vrai, ils s'étaient concentrés sur Bodhi et Cassian, connus pour être les membres les plus amicaux et charismatiques. Jyn et Kay étaient dispensés de trop parler : l'interviewer l'avait compris d'après les réponses en un mot de Kay, et la façon dont Jyn préférait un regard éloquent à une réplique intelligente, ce qui n'aidait pas beaucoup dans une interview traditionnelle.

L'interview qu'ils étaient sur le point d'aborder était une que Jyn redoutait depuis qu'ils l'avaient obtenue. C'était une émission de radio _en direct_. Jyn serait coincée dans le studio avec l'interviewer, et on attendrait d'elle qu'elle donne des réponses appropriées du tac au tac. Le fait que la station leur ait procuré à l'avance des questions pour s'entraîner était presque pire, parce qu'elle les avait bûchées jusqu'à se plonger dans un état de panique en essayant de mémoriser des réponses. À ce stade Cassian lui avait retiré la liste, Baze l'avait forcée à manger un bout, et tous avaient collectivement essayé de la distraire. Ça avait marché, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille ce matin-là et se souvienne que c'était le jour de l'émission.

Bordel de dieu, elle détestait les interviews en direct. La dernière fois qu'elle avait fait ça, elle avait lâché un _putain_ en moins d'une minute trente.

Le genou de Cassian dériva contre le sien, comme s'il avait senti sa détresse. Il ne leva pas les yeux vers elle, feuilletant distraitement un magazine. Elle en était heureuse. Elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait supporter son regard inquiet en cet instant. Elle pressa plutôt son genou contre le sien, probablement un peu trop fort, mais il ne céda pas. Elle essaya de faire passer le nœud qui lui comprimait la poitrine dans le genou de Cassian. Cassian ne broncha pas, lui rendant sa pression tout aussi fermement. Il rejeta le magazine sur la table et se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, faisant se toucher leurs épaules.

« Rogue One ? Elle vous attend, » dit la réceptionniste en passant la tête dans la salle de conférences, et Jyn ôta son pied de la table et recouvrit la trace de terre avec son magazine. Cassian se leva, capitaine officieux de l'équipe.

///

Jyn Erso n'était pas une rock star.

Elle était une batteuse, et une guitariste, et une chanteuse, et occasionnellement une claviériste. Elle pouvait jouer d'une douzaine d'autres instruments, et généralement se débrouiller avec à peu près tout ce qu'on pouvait lui donner, mais elle s'en tenait essentiellement à la batterie et au chant. Jyn était une musicienne, pas une rock star, parce que les rock stars étaient censées être cools, ou du moins accomplies. Jyn avait connu tant d'échecs qu'on en écrirait sûrement une épopée un jour.

Elle n'était pas une rock star, mais une musicienne avec beaucoup de chance et un talent correct. Si ce n'était pour les gens qu'elle connaissait, elle ne serait pas arrivée jusque-là. Et elle ne parlait là d'aucun de ses pères producteurs, ni de sa mère pianiste.

Quand Cassian l'avait trouvée dans ce bar trois ans plus tôt, il aurait aussi bien pu la faire sortir de prison. La façon dont Kay avait réduit sa patience à néant avait failli la faire décamper en claquant la porte, mais Cassian l'avait fait sortir, et avait demandé à lui parler seul à seule. Elle serait à jamais reconnaissante d'avoir placé une once de confiance en Cassian et d'avoir laissé ses paroles la toucher au cœur.

Jyn Erso n'était pas une rock star : elle n'insisterait jamais assez là-dessus. Très peu de monde connaissait son nom (c'était l'un des avantages à être dans un groupe). L'attention qui se concentrait généralement sur une seule personne était divisée par quatre - six, si on parlait des irréductibles qui connaissaient l'existence de Baze et Chirrut. Cassian était le plus connu, étant le leader. Bodhi tombait à peu près au milieu. Il y avait plus de monde qui connaissait le nom de Jyn que celui de Kay, parce qu'elle était la seule fille du groupe, et qu'il avait le moins de fans. Du moins, elle aimait à le lui dire. Elle était sûre qu'il y avait une foule décente de tordus avec un faible pour les lunettes à monture métallique moche, les fringues amidonnées, et un talent surprenant pour la techno de la part de quelqu'un qui écoutait _Chopin_ régulièrement.

///

« Si vous ne connaissez pas le nom de Rogue One, vous devez vivre sur une île déserte, parce qu'ils ont pris le monde d'assaut avec leur premier album _The Plans_ , où l'on trouve des tubes comme _Hope_ , le mélancolique _Stardust_ , et l'inoubliable _I Rebel_. J'ai la chance d'avoir l'occasion de parler avec eux en ce moment même. Bonjour tout le monde, et bienvenue à la Résistance. »

L'intervieweuse avait des cheveux rose chewing-gum et des écouteurs lilas. Son nom était Amilyn Holdo, et elle était l'un des DJs les plus connus de Résistance Radio. Elle leur avait été chaudement recommandée par son ex, Leia Organa. Jyn pensait que quiconque capable de rompre avec quelqu'un tout en restant en assez bons termes pour faire régulièrement des soirées films ensemble devait être très mature, ou vraiment très bizarre. Après lui avoir parlé trois secondes, Jyn décida que c'était les deux.

Ce n'était qu'à cause de la recommandation de Leia qu'ils avaient accepté de faire l'émission. Bodhi et Cassian pouvaient déborder de charme à l'infini, mais cela n'importerait pas dès l'instant où Jyn ou Kay ouvriraient leurs grandes gueules. Pour faire une interview en direct, ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un qui soit de leur côté.

« Merci beaucoup, Amilyn, » répondit aimablement Cassian, et Bodhi exprima avec enthousiasme sa joie d'être là. Jyn tenta un sourire, oubliant que ça ne signifiait rien dans une émission de radio. C'était toujours mieux que Kay, qui se contenta de joindre ses longs doigts.

« Alors, vous tous êtes ensemble depuis à peu près trois ans, maintenant, » dit Holdo, en leur adressant un sourire encourageant depuis son côté de la table. Elle pouvait sourire tant qu'elle voulait. Jyn n'était pas près d'oublier qu'elle était l'ex de Leia, et ne pouvait donc qu'être extrêmement intelligente, comme toute personne étant sortie avec Leia. « Comment est-ce que tout a commencé ? »

Cassian se pencha en avant, en regardant vers Kay, « Kay et moi sommes amis depuis longtemps. Depuis mes quatorze ans. Nous avions le même agent.

— Et c'était pendant votre période Broadway ?

— Oui, » dit Cassian. Il ne mentionna pas qu'essayer d'arracher Kay à la stabilité de son contrat à Broadway avait eu beaucoup en commun avec l'arrachage d'une dent à la tenaille : une opération atroce et difficile, sinon impossible.

Jyn le regardait et se rappelait la première fois où il lui avait parlé de son expérience sur scène. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il lui avait évoqué lors de leur première rencontre - elle connaissait vaguement son nom, d'un album acoustique de musique latine produit au Mexique - mais plus elle avait appris à le connaître, mieux elle avait compris. Cassian était un acteur fantastique, même s'il essayait souvent de détourner l'attention de ce fait. Il savait jouer un rôle, que ce soit dans le chorus de _Newsies_ , ou comme doublure du pauvre fou qui avait tué Hamilton, ou encore comme rock star ouverte et facile à approcher.

« Jyn a été la suivante, » dit Cassian en tournant le regard vers elle. « Elle a certainement été la plus difficile à convaincre. »

Holdo rit, se tournant elle aussi vers Jyn, et le malaise de celle-ci s'amplifia. « Oh vraiment, Jyn ? Pourquoi ça ? »

Jyn jeta un coup d'œil vers Cassian, puis vers Holdo. « Nos styles musicaux n'étaient pas exactement compatibles.

— C'est ce que nous pensions, » dit Cassian, avant d'enchaîner sans accroc. « On a parlé à Bodhi après ça - ça a été le plus facile, Jyn le connaissait déjà. En dernier sont venus Baze et Chirrut.

— Ah, les hommes de l'ombre, » dit Holdo en reportant son attention sur eux, assis plus près de la porte. « Pour ceux qui ne sont pas des super fans - ou des super stalkers comme moi - Baze et Chirrut sont les producteurs de la majorité de l'album de Rogue One, et tiennent le rôle de mentors, est-ce exact ?

— Oui, répondit Chirrut. Ces quatre-là créent la magie. Nous servons simplement de guides. »

Holdo sourit, charmée. « Et vous êtes mariés, n'est-ce pas ? »

Chirrut dit « Oui », au même instant où Baze disait « Non ».

Jyn se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, familière avec le débat. Le nœud dans sa poitrine se relâcha un peu, en regardant Chirrut et Baze commencer à se chamailler amoureusement.

« Nous avons eu une cérémonie sur les falaises, près de chez nous, dit Chirrut, ignorant l'intervention de Baze. Nous étions très jeunes, mais nous savions.

— Ce n'était pas légal, » dit Baze sans lever la tête de son tricot.

Holdo avait l'air de vouloir approfondir cette histoire, mais Cassian l'interrompit et ramena l'interview sur les rails. Jyn savait qu'il prévoyait de rester aussi proche que possible du script qui leur avait été fourni, pour ne pas perdre pied. « Nous avons trouvé Baze et Chirrut il y a trois ans, juste au moment où ils allaient quitter le business. Probablement le plus gros coup de chance de nos carrières - on les a _tout juste_ attrapés. »

///

« Tu es sûr que c'est le bon endroit ? » dit Jyn en examinant avec scepticisme l'immeuble délabré et l'enseigne J-DHA T-M-L à laquelle manquaient les E et le P. Jyn espérait que la personne qui avait volé les lettres les avait réarrangées en EEP dans un endroit bizarre, comme un MacDonald's ou un jardin d'enfants. C'était exactement le genre de chose qu'elle aurait fait quand elle était ado. PEE était trop facile.

Cassian vérifia à nouveau sur son téléphone, et acquiesça. « Kay m'a texté l'adresse, avec les coordonnées exactes. »

Jyn renâcla. Elle ne les connaissait pas encore depuis longtemps à ce moment-là, mais suffisamment pour savoir qu'envoyer des coordonnées par SMS était _exactement_ le genre de connerie d'intello que Kay ferait.

« Jyn. » Cassian indiqua un vieux pick-up rouge du doigt et Jyn acquiesça, passa son sac en bandoulière sur une épaule et se tourna vers la porte. Elle ne bougea pas quand Jyn tira dessus, et elle tira plus fort, titubant en arrière quand elle s'ouvrit. Elle aurait percuté Cassian s'il ne l'avait pas retenue par les épaules. « Ça va ? »

Jyn se redressa vivement, la nuque brûlante, et rattrapa la porte avant qu'elle ne se referme. Elle l'ouvrit à la volée, un peu agressivement.

L'état du bâtiment était un peu plus optimiste à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Le mobilier était rare et usé, mais propre, de même que la moquette sous leurs pieds. Mais ce ne furent pas les premières choses qu'elle remarqua : en premier vint la pile de cartons soigneusement empilés près de la porte, marqués à l'épais feutre noir.

« Bonjour ? » appela Cassian tandis que Jyn dérivait vers les boîtes, en déchiffrant les étiquettes : _bureau, studio d'enregistrement, accueil_.

« Rappelle-moi où tu as entendu parler de ces gars ? lui demanda Jyn.

— Ils ont longtemps été rattachés à Jedi Records, généralement pour travailler avec des artistes de moindre importance, » dit Cassian en fronçant les sourcils devant la pile de cartons. « Mais peut-être plus pour très longtemps. »

Jyn haussa les sourcils à son intention, _sans blague_. Mais elle ne se pressa pas vers la sortie, comme elle l'aurait fait si elle n'avait pas connu Cassian. Elle était en train d'apprendre à se fier à son jugement. Il l'avait trouvée, _elle_ , pas vrai ?

Un type immense, de la carrure d'un mammouth, entra par la porte derrière le bureau de l'accueil, un carton gros comme le torse de Jyn sous le bras. Ils se regardèrent tous avec effarement - comment n'avaient-ils pas entendu un homme de cette taille arriver ? Le type avait l'air tout aussi confus, et les observait en fronçant d'épais sourcils en broussaille. Ils formaient probablement un duo étrange, Cassian dans son blazer et Jyn dans son jean déchiré.

Cassian se fendit d'un sourire, et s'approcha en tendant la main. « Mon nom est Cassian Andor, » dit-il, puis il la désigna du menton, « et voici Jyn Erso. Êtes-vous Baze Malbus ? » Jyn était sûre que Cassian connaissait déjà la réponse, il avait compilé des dossiers détaillés à un point inquiétant sur tous ceux qu'il recrutait pour leur petite équipe. Celui de Jyn incluait un prix de musique reçu quand elle avait dix ans.

Baze examina un moment la main de Cassian avant de la saisir, tournant son regard soupçonneux vers Jyn. Jyn croisa les bras en réponse, l'évaluant, tout comme il le faisait pour elle.

« J'espérais que nous pourrions parler, » dit Cassian une fois qu'il eut récupéré sa main, « est-ce que Chirrut Imwe est dans les parages ? »

Baze le regarda en plissant les yeux. « Vous êtes là pour un groupe ? »

Cassian haussa les sourcils en direction de Jyn, qui haussa les épaules. _Peut-être que tu n'es pas le seul à avoir fait des recherches_ , lui dit son expression, et Cassian prit un air sceptique. Jyn en rit presque. Cassian était très fier des cent cinquante mégaoctets qu'il avait réunis sur son PC portable.

« Oui, dit Cassian. Nous en lançons un. Il s'appelle Rogue One. »

Baze secoua la tête et se détourna abruptement. « Sortez. »

Cassian cilla. Jyn posa les mains sur ses hanches, « Je vous demande pardon ?

— Ne l'encouragez pas, » dit Baze en continuant de s'éloigner. Jyn était prête à tourner les talons et à s'en aller - il était évident qu'il ne voulait pas d'eux ici, et Jyn ne restait jamais où on ne voulait pas d'elle - mais Cassian commença à le suivre. Elle soupira avant de faire de même en traînant les pieds.

« Est-ce que vous parlez de Chirrut Imwe ? » demanda Cassian, marchant à grands pas derrière Baze, qui essayait clairement de les distancer sans courir.

Baze jeta un regard en arrière, comme s'il se demandait pourquoi ils le suivaient encore. Jyn pensait qu'ils devraient juste trouver un autre producteur - _un seul_ , préférablement, pour ne pas avoir à trouver un moyen d'en payer _deux_ , parce qu'ils vivaient dans un appartement avec une seule chambre et que Cassian et Kay dormaient dans le salon/cuisine, après l'accès de galanterie de Cassian qui avait insisté pour qu'elle ait droit à la privauté de la chambre à coucher. Préférablement, aussi, un producteur qui voudrait travailler avec eux - mais au fil des neuf mois passés avec Cassian, elle avait également appris que son côté méticuleux tendait à l'entêtement.

« On monte un groupe, dit Cassian avec persistance. Et nous vous voulons, vous et Chirrut Imwe, pour le produire. Il y aurait moi-même, Jyn, et deux autres hommes, Kay Tuesso et Bodhi Rook. Rook est du coin, vous avez peut-être entendu parler de lui ? »

Baze s'arrêta pour grogner, comme s'ils venaient de lui rendre la vie infiniment plus difficile. Cassian jeta un regard à Jyn et elle se glissa au-devant de lui, ignorant l'alarme qui se déclencha dans son esprit à la soudaine proximité. Elle se plaça entre Baze et Cassian, avant de continuer en avant de Baze. Cassian voulait parler à Chirrut Imwe, elle trouverait Chirrut Imwe.

Jyn s'avança avec un air de défi, même quand elle entendit Baze demander à Cassian ce qu'elle foutait, bordel. Elle franchit la seule porte ouverte d'un pas lourd, pour trouver un homme assis derrière un bureau qui lui souriait, malgré ses yeux brumeux. Oh - les bruits de pas.

« Ah, dit-il gaiement, vous devez être les Rogue. Vous êtes en retard. »

///

« Tu savais qu'ils allaient venir ? » demanda Holdo avec un grand sourire, après qu'ils eurent raconté l'histoire, « Et tu savais comment ils s'appelaient ? Voilà un don de voyance plutôt impressionnant, Chirrut. »

Chirrut sourit, comme s'il avait un secret, le même sourire que trois ans plus tôt. « Je ne suis pas voyant, mais pieux. Ma religion me guide. »

Baze roula des yeux, presque de manière audible. « C'était un coup de chance, dit-il, et il avait juste dit que des _rebelles_ allaient venir. Puis il a entendu Cassian dans le couloir. »

Le sourire de Chirrut s'élargit.

« Jyn, » dit Holdo, et celle-ci faillit sursauter, « Je remarque que tu as un collier avec un cristal Kyber - c'est issu de la même religion, n'est-ce pas ? »

La main de Jyn se referma aussitôt sur le cristal et sa voix se fit un poil défensive. « C'est ma mère qui me l'a donné. »

Le sourire de Holdo était doux, mais Jyn ne s'y trompait pas. « C'est très joli. Elle travaille depuis la Grande-Bretagne, non ? Ou elle est aux États-Unis ? »

Jyn la fixa avec des yeux noirs, peu appréciative de la tentative rien moins que subtile de lui extorquer des infos sur ses parents. C'était pour ça qu'elle détestait les interviews, ils essayaient toujours de déterrer ce que Jyn avait travaillé si dur à recouvrir. Cassian prit la parole sans accroc, un pied glissant contre le sien sous la table.

« Lyra Erso est une femme difficile à localiser, dit Cassian. Mais nous étions tous dans le studio en même temps quand elle y travaillait sur un morceau orchestral, pour le prochain album. »

Le sourire de Holdo se fit rusé, comme si elle savait exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire. Cassian lui rendit son sourire avec aisance, n'essayant même pas de le cacher. Mais peut-être que Leia avait raison au sujet de Holdo, parce qu'elle n'insista pas, et saisit la balle au bond. « J'ai entendu dire que vous avez tout juste fini d'aménager votre propre studio, dans votre maison. Ça doit être pratique pour enregistrer.

— Ouais, répondit Bodhi. C'est dans notre sous-sol. C'est agréable, parce qu'on a des habitudes assez étranges. Je pense que Rebel Records était sur le point de nous dire de foutre le camp.

— Tous les groupes ont leurs propres rituels, dit Holdo, leurs propres routines. Vous voulez bien en détailler quelques-unes pour moi ? »

///

Ils étaient en studio la semaine d'avant, d'où la réponse de Bodhi. C'était un exemple aussi parlant qu'un autre, puisqu'ils étaient tous très routiniers ; ils tenaient à leurs habitudes.

Jyn était un oiseau de nuit. Elle se réveillait à une heure du matin et fonçait au studio, en battant le rythme de ses rêves sur ses cuisses. Il lui fallait une heure ou un mois pour composer la musique d'une chanson, l'un ou l'autre.

Cassian était bien meilleur parolier, et c'est ce vers quoi il tendait, tandis que Jyn se concentrait sur la musique. Il était le lève-tôt de la bande, qui se rendait au studio dès son réveil, et n'en sortait jamais sans avoir écrit au moins quelques lignes. Même si elles ne finissaient pas dans une chanson ou un album, il ne partait jamais sans avoir écrit.

Il avait un immense tableau blanc dans leur studio, juste à l'entrée, où il notait des refrains à demi formés, ou des idées nébuleuses sur lesquelles il voulait cogiter. Un jour Jyn avait brodé sur une de ses idées, et depuis il laissait des notes à son intention, rédigées dans le code d'abréviations qu'ils avaient développé. Jyn s'était mise à lui laisser des partitions couvertes de ses gribouillis, et il prenait le paquet d'émotions qu'elle avait mis en musique et le traduisait en mots. Ils usaient l'un de l'autre comme d'un tremplin, rebondissant sur le travail de l'autre jusqu'à obtenir une chanson.

Même si Cassian respectait un emploi du temps strict, leur maison était envahie de carnets de tous genres et de tous formats, aux pages adoucies par l'écriture italique de Cassian. Mais les couvertures étaient couvertes des pattes de mouche de Jyn, griffonnées dès l'instant où elle tombait dessus ; plus souvent, elle partait en courant vers le studio et attrapait le premier instrument qu'elle voyait.

Kay et Bodhi aidaient un peu à l'écriture des chansons, mais ils travaillaient généralement avec ce que Jyn et Cassian leur donnaient. Kay ajoutait un choc électronique à leur travail que Jyn avait _détesté_ la première fois qu'elle l'avait entendu. Mais Bodhi ajoutait une touche de douceur à l'électricité de Kay, et faisait en sorte que ça fonctionne avec sa batterie - et ses mélodies chargées en basse, et la poésie acérée de Cassian. Chirrut et Baze ajoutaient les touches finales et le vernis, mais participaient également à l'ensemble du processus, les conseillant quand ils se trouvaient coincés, leur suggérant des chansons dont s'inspirer quand ils se sentaient déconnectés.

Ils avaient aussi des habitudes étranges en dehors de l'écriture des chansons. Bodhi insistait pour toujours porter ces vieux écouteurs pourris qu'il avait achetés quand il avait douze ans, réparés et remontés si souvent que Jyn était à peu près sûre que pas une pièce ne restait du modèle original. Kay devait écouter tous les morceaux finis, seul, enfermé dans sa chambre pendant des heures. Jyn avait blagué que c'était pour que personne ne le voie éprouver des émotions, jusqu'à ce que Cassian la prenne à part et lui demande calmement d'arrêter.

Ça avait plongé Jyn dans un état de panique qui avait débouché sur deux choses : d'abord, elle s'était rendu compte à quel point elle tenait à cet idiot de grand robot, et ensuite, elle avait dépensé une centaine de dollars pour remplir leur frigo avec les boissons énergisantes huileuses et dégoûtantes que Kay buvait en permanence. Elle sut que tout était pardonné quand il lui en offrit une, en particulier quand elle s'étouffa avec et qu'il se mit à rire bêtement.

L'habitude bizarre de Chirrut n'était pas _si_ bizarre, comparé au reste d'entre eux ; il diffusait la musique à plein volume, une main sur l'enceinte. Il disait que c'était comme s'il pouvait voir le son. Jyn avait essayé une fois, mais n'en avait rien tiré. Chirrut disait que c'était parce qu'il fallait qu'elle croie dans la force de la musique qui vibrait sous ses doigts. Jyn décida de s'en tenir à _ses_ rituels à elle et d'oublier d'essayer ceux des autres, en particulier celui de Baze. Il s'asseyait et écoutait et tricotait, jusqu'à avoir fini tout un vêtement.

Cassian et Jyn avaient la même habitude, prise au cours des mois qu'ils avaient passés à attendre que le contrat de Kay se termine, à travailler dans des bars, et chercher les autres et à écrire de la musique. L'appartement manquait d'espace, mais ils s'étaient rendu compte que la chambre de Jyn avait une super acoustique. Alors ils s'asseyaient sur le sol, dos à dos, et écoutaient ce qu'ils avaient enregistré sur le portable de Cassian.

Cette habitude les avait suivis durant le développement de l'album, et était devenue une des bases de leur processus d'écriture. Ils s'asseyaient sur le sol et écoutaient l'album trois fois : une première fois juste pour écouter, la seconde pour modifier la musique, et la troisième pour modifier les paroles. Assis dos à dos, absorbant leur chaleur mutuelle qui contrastait avec le sol froid du sous-sol, la tête posée sur l'épaule de l'autre. La courte barbe de Cassian lui effleurait la joue, et elle s'était vite aperçue qu'il mettait son eau de Cologne sur le côté gauche de son cou, un parfum faible et familier qui flottait vers elle. Elle savait que tout ce qui parvenait à l'en distraire était assez bon pour être sorti.

Mais ça, Bodhi l'ignorait.

///

« Je les ai achetés quand j'avais douze ans, » dit Bodhi, en tendant ses écouteurs après les avoir soigneusement extraits de leur étui. Holdo s'en saisit avec délicatesse et Jyn ne l'en blâma pas ; ils avaient l'air d'avoir la même durée de vie qu'une grenade dégoupillée.

Mais ils étaient porteurs de sentiments qui ne pouvaient être remplacés, même si toutes les pièces à l'intérieur pouvaient l'être. Il avait utilisé sa première paye, gagnée en passant la serpillière chez Empire Records, pour les acheter. Il pensait que c'était la chance de sa vie, en particulier une fois que l'Empire avait accepté d'écouter sa cassette. Mais les gens de l'Empire excellaient dans les promesses vides. Jyn avait également appris cette leçon.

« Et ils tiennent le coup depuis combien d'albums, maintenant ? »

Bodhi sourit, compta sur ses doigts, « Hmm… Si tu comptes les maxis et les mix tapes, et notre album - je pense que ça fait sept ?

— J'aurais du mal à ne pas compter votre album, » dit Holdo, en se penchant sur ses coudes. « Il s'appelle _The Plans_ , et c'est une extension du maxi que vous avez sorti il y a un an et demi. Tout le monde connaît les singles que vous avez sortis - je ne pense pas qu'il se passe un jour sans que j'en écoute au moins un depuis que vous avez sorti l'album. Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez me dire d'autre à ce sujet ? »

Cassian se pencha en avant. « Je peux dire que nous devons beaucoup à Leia Organa pour avoir collaboré avec nous sur _Hope._ » Il sourit. « Personne ne l'aurait écouté, si elle n'avait pas accepté d'y participer avec nous. »

Bodhi lança, « On t'aime, Leia ! »

« Je pense que nous devons tous des remerciements à Leia, approuva Holdo, avec un sourire scintillant. Maintenant, je sais que tout le monde aime _Hope_ et _I Rebel_ , mais je dois dire que _Stardust_ est ma préférée. C'est très différent de votre travail habituel. Vous pouvez m'en parler un peu ? Jyn ? »

Holdo avait raison ; il y avait une mélancolie tranquille dans _Stardust_ , qui contrastait vivement avec le rock débordant habituel de Jyn. C'était Cassian qui avait fait ressortir ce côté-là chez elle. Ils collaboraient toujours beaucoup, mais _Stardust_ était le résultat de trois jours passés épaule contre épaule devant le tableau blanc, à écrire durant des heures, à soupeser le moindre mot. Ils n'avaient même pas commencé pour écrire une chanson, mais ils avaient bu quelques tequilas et parlé de leurs parents, et c'était parti en vrille, en quelque sorte.

Ils avaient pris une musique que Jyn avait déjà écrite, et Cassian avait suggéré qu'ils remplacent la guitare électrique par une acoustique, puis il avait posé sa voix basse, vibrante sous celle de Jyn pour faire écho, _your father would be proud, your father would be proud_. Après qu'ils eurent enregistré la première démo, Jyn se rappelait être restée assise pendant des heures, à l'écouter encore et encore et encore…

« Tout vient de Cassian, » dit finalement Jyn, concentrée sur le pied pressé contre le sien. « Je n'écris que la musique. Ses paroles font toute la chanson. »

Holdo acquiesça et Jyn se redressa légèrement. « Mais ne te rabaisse pas autant. La mélodie me fait pleurer à chaque fois, elle montre une grande expérience - tu mentionnes ton père dans la chanson. Tu as grandi dans une famille très musicale, pas vrai ? »

Jyn pinçait les lèvres. « Oui. »

Holdo continua de sourire sans se démonter. « Puis tu es entrée chez les Partisans quand tu avais tout juste quatorze ans. Est-ce que tu dirais que la chanson a été influencée par cette expérience ?

— Je pense qu'on peut dire sans risque que toutes nos chansons sont influencées par notre expérience, » dit Cassian, mais Holdo se contenta de hocher la tête.

« Oh, absolument, approuva-t-elle. Je suis juste intéressée par la sensation très différente que procurent les Partisans par rapport à _Stardust_. Comment es-tu passée du style des Partisans à quelque chose comme _Stardust_?

— Je suis passée d'Atlanta à New York, puis à Los Angeles, » dit seulement Jyn. Tout le monde dans le groupe rit, et le sourire de Holdo s'élargit un peu.

Chirrut dit, « Sans cette expérience derrière elle, je suis sûr qu'on n'aurait pas pu avoir Bodhi. Du moins c'est ce que j'ai compris.

— Non, c'est vrai, » intervint allègrement Bodhi en coupant Holdo. « Je me sentais plutôt au bout du rouleau quand ils sont venus me trouver. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais accepté sans Jyn.

— Vous vous connaissiez déjà, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Holdo, voyant probablement percer sa prochaine ouverture.

« Ouais, on s'est rencontrés avec les Partisans, dit rapidement Bodhi. On est restés en contact mais on ne s'était pas vus en personne depuis plus d'un an quand elle m'a contacté. »

///

Jyn avait envoyé un SMS à Bodhi une semaine avant qu'ils ne viennent au café où il travaillait, mais ne lui avait dit ni pourquoi, ni quand elle allait venir, ni qu'elle viendrait avec Cassian. Son message exact était : _C quoi l'adresse de ton boulot_. Cassian lui avait dit de la jouer cool, aussi Jyn avait décidé de ne lui donner aucun contexte, et de lui forcer la main quand ils le verraient.

Cassian et Jyn avaient passé la moitié de la journée dans le tacot rouge de Cassian, Jyn avec les pieds sur la planche de bord. Cassian avait été assez gentil pour la laisser jeter un œil à ses recherches, pour la première fois. Il lui avait tendu son portable avec hésitation, lui avait montré le dossier de Bodhi, plein à craquer d'extraits de sa musique, de fiches de paroles, et même quelques interviews. Elle pouvait le voir la regarder en coin par-dessous ses Ray Ban de contrefaçon, nerveux comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Ils se connaissaient depuis six mois, à ce moment, et vivaient ensemble depuis presque aussi longtemps. Jyn avait été témoin de sa dévotion pour ce projet, de ses heures de recherches qui se poursuivaient jusqu'au cœur de la nuit, quand elle pensait qu'elle serait la seule encore éveillée. Mais non. Elle se glissait hors de la chambre pour aller chercher un verre d'eau, et le trouvait assis à la table de jardin qui encombrait leur cuisine, le visage illuminé par la lumière bleue. Jyn l'avait conduit au lit plus d'une fois, obligée à deux reprises de lui soutirer son ordinateur quand les poches sous ses yeux avaient été particulièrement prononcées, et que sa confiance en lui s'érodait. Mais elle n'avait jamais regardé dans son ordi. Pas sans sa permission.

Tandis que le dossier de Bodhi était composé d'une demi-douzaine de fichiers, méticuleusement ordonnés par genre de média et par date, ceux de Baze et Chirrut étaient encore en progrès. Ils ne les rencontreraient pas avant encore trois mois.

« Attends un peu, » dit-elle, quand elle trouva le dossier qui disait ERSO-JYN. C'était celui qui prenait le plus d'espace sur le disque, et de loin ; il travaillait dessus depuis presque un an avant de la trouver. « Attends un peu, c'est quoi, ça ? »

Cassian eut soudain l'air paniqué, mais il n'essaya pas de la stopper.

Jyn sélectionna le fichier de sa musique, et le trouva organisé par années. Elle en choisit une au hasard, et se rendit compte que c'était l'année après les Partisans. Les fichiers étaient peu nombreux, mais elle trouva son préféré : une version épurée de la première chanson qu'elle avait écrite après avoir été abandonnée par les Partisans, _Don't look up_. La seule version du genre qu'elle connaissait était une vidéo que Bodhi avait postée sur YouTube, où il avait filmé ses mains tandis qu'elle chantait haut et clair, sans aucun instrument mais avec toute la colère qu'elle traînait depuis des années. Cassian devait en avoir récupéré l'audio directement, parce qu'elle reconnaissait le dialogue à la fin, sa voix qui demandait à Bodhi s'il enregistrait.

Elle avait commencé à chanter avec le refrain, recouvrant sa voix pleine de tristesse et de colère par une interprétation empreinte d'espoir. À chaque phrase, les épaules de Cassian se détendaient un peu, sa nervosité l'abandonnait.

Bodhi travaillait dans un coffee-shop d'une grande chaîne depuis qu'il avait coupé les ponts avec Empire Records, mais le temps que Jyn et Cassian s'y rendent, l'endroit était comme mort, le coup de feu de la soirée passé. Jyn se glissa au comptoir tandis que Cassian choisissait un siège, une tactique étudiée pour mettre Bodhi à l'aise.

« Salut, dit-elle en approchant de la caisse. On peut discuter ? » Bodhi avait encore les yeux écarquillés de surprise et fit le tour du comptoir pour la prendre dans ses bras avant de répondre.

« Bien sûr, » dit Bodhi, en baissant les yeux vers la main de Jyn. Elle ne comprit pas de suite pourquoi, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le voie regarder Cassian. « Vous devez acheter quelque chose, par contre.

— Ouais, ouais, bien sûr. » Jyn jeta un coup d'œil à Cassian, se retourna vers Bodhi, tenta un « On n'est pas… »

Bodhi regardait encore Cassian, qui les observait, les mains jointes en poings contre sa bouche. Il leur sourit quand il les vit le regarder. « Ouais, d'accord, » dit Bodhi. Il passa derrière le comptoir. « Qu'est-ce que tu prends ? »

Après avoir passé commande, Jyn vint se glisser dans le box à côté de Cassian, épaule contre épaule tandis qu'elle posait le coude sur la table. Bodhi prépara leurs boissons et les apporta après avoir échangé quelques mots avec son collègue, qui leva tout juste les yeux de son téléphone pour répondre.

Il vint s'asseoir, penché sur la gauche, dans la chaise aux pieds inégaux qui se trouvait en face d'eux. Il leur fit passer leurs boissons et sourit nerveusement. « Vous êtes là pour me parler de l'Initiative Avengers ? »

Cassian sourit et se présenta tandis que Jyn laissait faire et sirotait son café à la noisette. Elle avait fait sa part, c'était au tour de Cassian. De là où elle se trouvait, Jyn devait l'admettre : il faisait ça bien. Cassian tint à Bodhi le même speech qu'à Jyn, mais c'était plus organisé et moins… intense, faute d'un meilleur mot. Ce qu'il dit ne fit pas s'emballer son cœur, mais ça fit sourire Bodhi.

« Pourquoi moi ? » demanda Bodhi, avec un regard suspicieux en direction de Jyn, comme si elle avait demandé à Cassian de faire tout ça. Elle secoua la tête.

« Cassian choisit l'équipe, dit-elle. Je suis juste les muscles.

— J'ai écouté ta démo, dit Cassian. Celle que tu as envoyée au label des Partisans. Ça m'a conduit à m'intéresser à l'Empire, et j'ai trouvé la mix tape que tu leur as passée quand tu avais seize ans. C'était incroyable, et si c'est indicateur de ce dont tu es capable… »

Bodhi sourit nerveusement, en se triturant les doigts. « Je croyais que l'Empire gardait encore cette mix tape en otage ?

— Yup, dit Jyn en souriant. Tu devrais demander à Andor de te parler de ses sales habitudes sur internet. »

Cassian l'ignora. « Nous l'avons écoutée. Et j'en suis resté sur le cul. Jyn n'avait rien que de très positif à dire, quand j'ai parlé de toi. On a roulé toute la journée pour te rencontrer. »

Bodhi fit un sourire qui ressemblait à une grimace. « Je doute que Jyn puisse dire quoi que ce soit de _positif_. » Elle lui donna un coup de pied sous la table, et il rit. « Mais ouais. Pourquoi ne pas essayer ? J'ai même une idée pour le nom. Vous pensez quoi de Rogue One ? »

///

« J'ai bien l'impression que tu es la raison pour laquelle nous sommes tous ici aujourd'hui, Cassian, dit Holdo. Mais tu as rassemblé beaucoup d'influences contradictoires - je veux dire, deux anciennes stars de Broadway, dont un préfère les influences acoustiques et l'autre les tendances alternatives. Puis il y a le punk rock de Jyn, et les basses de Bodhi ainsi que son rap socialement responsable. Puis il y a Baze et Chirrut, dont l'influence est… partout, et indescriptible, en toute honnêteté. » Holdo eut un sourire malicieux, avec un balancement de ses cheveux roses. « Je suppose que ma question est, à quoi pensais-tu, bon sang ? »

Même Jyn ébaucha un sourire à cette sortie, et Kay acquiesça si vivement qu'il dut remonter ses lunettes. Kay avait posé cette même question au sujet de Jyn _au moins_ trente fois après qu'ils eurent tous emménagé ensemble. Jyn elle-même avait demandé la même chose à Cassian à chaque fois qu'il lui avait envoyé le câble audio et dit où ils allaient ensuite.

Mais Cassian avait prouvé avoir un don pour l'harmonie. Il n'était pas non plus étranger au mélange des styles. Il avait commencé à Broadway, mais il avait aussi sorti un album de musique latine quand il n'avait guère plus de vingt ans, qui lui avait valu une petite fan base très dévouée au Mexique. Il se trouvait que sa voix basse et sa touche de douceur étaient ce dont avait besoin le style grunge hérissé de Jyn, la possibilité de mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle exprimait. Le doigté de Kay leur donnait un son un peu plus alternatif, à la limite de l'électro. Bodhi travaillait avec Cassian sur les paroles, les tournait en rap, ou trouvait des approches que les autres avaient manquées. Chirrut et Baze passaient le tout au tamis, et les poussaient à être encore meilleurs. Le résultat était un genre de rock indé, enlevé mais poignant. Le genre de musique sur laquelle démarrer une révolution, ou brûler un empire.

« Il s'agit de trouver une harmonie, dit Cassian à Holdo, en regardant Jyn. Trouver des personnes avec lesquelles vous pouvez travailler de concert. Peu importe à quel point ça a l'air différent, ce qui compte c'est ce que cela fait ressentir. » Jyn sourit légèrement, lui rendant son regard un instant de plus avant de se retourner vers Holdo. Le pied de Cassian était une pression stable et joyeuse contre le sien.

« C'est ici que vous l'avez entendu en premier, dit Holdo avec un grand sourire. Le secret du succès n'est pas la musique que vous faites par vous-mêmes, mais celle que vous faites ensemble. Faisons une pause, avec la reprise qui a fait connaître Cassian Andor. Mais vous allez devoir l'attendre un peu, parce que d'abord, c'est le single qui a propulsé Rogue One vers la gloire, _Hope._ »

Holdo repoussa son micro tandis que la batterie de Jyn explosait dans les baffles. Une assistante blonde entra, écouteurs autour du cou. « Je peux vous apporter quelque chose ? »

Bodhi demanda de l'eau, et la fille acquiesça et disparut. Holdo se leva.

« Je reviens tout de suite, » promit-elle en quittant la pièce dans un bruissement de sa robe rose.

Jyn décala sa chaise pour faire face à Cassian, la tête appuyée contre le dossier. Il se tourna vers elle. « Comment tu vas ?

— Elle est très forte. »

Cassian sourit. « Nous aussi. »

Juste à cet instant, leur chanson se termina et enchaîna sur la reprise de Cassian de _Wait for it_. Elle se rappelait l'époque où elle était sortie, sur toutes les radios et toutes les playlists Spotify sur lesquelles tombaient Jyn. Il n'avait été qu'une doublure pour le rôle de Burr, et seulement pour une courte période, avant qu'il ne décide de lancer Rogue One. Mais cette chanson l'avait touché comme peu de chansons l'avaient fait ; Jyn le surprenait souvent en train de la fredonner, quand il préparait le dîner ou faisait la lessive. L'un de ses jeux favoris était d'essayer de deviner où il en était et de se mettre à chanter avec lui, pour le surprendre. Il rougissait d'embarras, baissait la tête vers ses chaussures et la regardait à travers sa frange. C'était peut-être l'expression qu'elle lui préférait.

Holdo se glissa dans son siège au milieu du dernier couplet, juste à temps pour la fin de la chanson. « C'était Rogue One et Cassian Andor, avec les chansons _Hope_ et _Wait for it_. Il est l'heure de la partie de l'interview réservée aux fans, et Anne attend patiemment en ligne. » Holdo poussa un interrupteur. « Anne, tu es à l'antenne avec Rogue One. »

Les questions de fans étaient la partie que Jyn redoutait le plus, mais Holdo leur avait promis que ce serait des questions faciles, et ça semblait bien être le cas. Anne demanda d'où était venue l'inspiration pour _Hope_ \- Cassian avait toujours compté sur l'espoir, et il avait voulu y rendre hommage. Le fan suivant leur demanda quelles étaient leurs plus grandes influences, entraînant une discussion qui partit dans tous les genres, selon qui parlait. La suivante voulait savoir comment ils avaient connu Leia - son agence et celle de Cassian étaient partenaires, et Jyn l'avait croisée quelques fois grâce à Saw. Les questions d'Instagram et de Twitter étaient encore plus faciles, ayant été présélectionnées par le groupe : elles demandaient ce qu'ils faisaient pour se détendre, leurs comédies musicales préférées, leurs plats favoris.

« Cassian prépare ces _chilaquiles_ , » dit Jyn, et tout Rogue One à l'exception de Cassian poussa un gémissement. « Il fait une _salsa_ maison avec, et c'est vraiment, vraiment bon.

— Je change ma réponse, dit Bodhi, je vais dire les _chilaquiles_ moi aussi. C'est comme manger de petites bouchées de paradis. »

Holdo rit. « Il faudra donner la recette.

— Ah, c'est une vieille recette de famille, dit Cassian sur un ton d'excuse, mais si jamais je ne fais pas carrière dans la musique, je pourrai peut-être me lancer dans la cuisine. »

Holdo secoua la tête avec un sourire étincelant, une fois les rires retombés. « Dernière question. Celle-ci vient de Mars Bars, sur Instagram. Votre célébrité vous a propulsés sous le feu des projecteurs, et dans les cœurs du monde entier, et je suis sûre que nos auditeurs se posent aussi la question : y a-t-il de l'espoir ? Y a-t-il de la place dans vos cœurs pour quelqu'un, ou êtes-vous déjà pris ? »

Les yeux de Holdo se posèrent sur Cassian, apparemment consciente que c'était lui qui menait la danse. Il eut un petit rire gêné et ne regarda pas Jyn. « Je ne crois pas qu'aucun de nous ait le temps pour une vie sociale, encore moins pour une vie amoureuse. »

Jyn se pencha en avant, prenant volontairement la parole pour la première fois. « Avant l'émission, je n'avais vu personne qui ne soit pas de Rogue One depuis une semaine.

— Eh bien moi, en tout cas, je suis disponible, » dit Chirrut. Baze marqua une pause dans son tricot pour la première fois de l'interview et lui jeta un regard noir. Chirrut dut remarquer l'absence du cliquetis des aiguilles, parce qu'il rit. « Je plaisante ! Je suis très attaché à mon mari. »

Baze hocha la tête, se remettant au sweater qu'il tricotait pour Bodhi. « On n'est pas mariés, dit-il.

— Très bien, très bien, dit Holdo. Je sais reconnaître quand le sujet est clos. Je remercie nos invités, Rogue One. Leur album est sorti, il s'appelle _The Plans_. Je vous laisse avec leur dernier single, _I Rebel_. »

Ils se levèrent tous, faisant la queue pour serrer la main de Holdo avant de partir. Jyn passa en dernier, décidée à fuir dès que possible, mais Holdo retint sa main un peu plus longtemps que les autres, la prenant entre les deux siennes.

« Je veux m'excuser pour les questions tendancieuses, à propos de tu-sais-qui, dit-elle à voix basse. C'était l'idée de la station, pas la mienne. »

Jyn acquiesça. « Bien sûr. » Elle aurait préféré que Holdo laisse simplement tomber.

« Jyn ? » Baze s'était arrêté sur le seuil et regardait Holdo d'un air suspicieux. Jyn récupéra sa main et quitta la pièce.

///

Jyn ne se considérait pas comme quelqu'un de dramatique. Elle avait un caractère bien trempé. Elle était obstinée. Elle ne perdait pas de temps en paroles, mais elle n'avait pas non plus peur de la confrontation. Jyn n'était pas dramatique, mais elle était beaucoup d'autres choses, et ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne faisait rien de dramatique.

En dépit de sa personnalité, Jyn avait grandi dans une ferme paisible de Grande-Bretagne. Ils avaient deux moutons et un petit troupeau de chèvres et beaucoup de poules. Ça avait été le rôle de Jyn d'aller récupérer les œufs tous les matins dans un petit seau en plastique vert. Ils avaient un grand terrain herbeux et un petit lac, où Jyn avait l'habitude de se plonger jusqu'au menton durant l'été. Jyn n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse que quand elle traversait ces champs dans ses bottes en caoutchouc à coccinelles, en balançant le seau vert. Cela devint un refuge hors de l'école, où elle était du genre solitaire, et, en grandissant, du genre à se bagarrer. Mais ce refuge lui fut enlevé par l'homme en blanc.

Jyn le connaissait, vaguement, d'après quelques photos dans leur salon. Son nom était Orson Krennic, et il connaissait sa mère et son père depuis l'université, mais Lyra et Krennic s'étaient disputés pour une raison ou une autre et il avait disparu de leurs vies pendant des années. Mais il était revenu, et il voulait sortir Galen de sa retraite pour revenir à la musique, aux États-Unis. Et Galen voulait y aller.

Les mois suivants furent une cacophonie de querelles, et Jyn rentrait tous les soirs avec les phalanges en sang, non pas que quelqu'un le remarque. Galen était trop occupé à crier à propos du piteux état de leurs finances, du fait que la ferme était un échec, et que la banque en avait après eux. Lyra criait des solutions qui n'impliquaient pas de traverser la moitié du globe : elle pouvait rejoindre l'orchestre, ils pouvaient écrire des chansons en free-lance, Galen pouvait reprendre son poste à l'Université, ou, en dernier recours, travailler pour l'Empire depuis la Grande-Bretagne. Mais Galen était décidé. Ce n'était pas juste pour l'argent. La période où il y avait plus dans sa vie que la ferme lui manquait.

L'avis de saisie arriva, et Lyra et Galen furent forcés de signer une trêve. Galen irait avec Krennic, et Lyra et Jyn resteraient avec les parents de Lyra jusqu'à ce que Jyn ait fini l'année scolaire. Alors elles le rejoindraient aux États-Unis. Jyn, dont la voix avait été noyée par leurs cris, avait fait ses propres plans.

Jyn aimait la ferme, mais même à quatorze ans, elle savait qu'elle devrait la quitter. Cela lui laissait deux options : être traînée jusqu'à l'Empire, ou partir comme elle l'entendait. Elle avait le choix ; Lyra conservait l'adresse de Saw dans son répertoire.

Jyn laissa _London Calling_ tourner en boucle, pour qu'ils sachent où elle était partie.

///

Les membres de Rogue One étaient aussi codépendants qu'on pouvait l'être. Jyn avait emménagé avec Kay et Cassian six mois avant qu'ils ne trouvent Bodhi, Baze et Chirrut, ce qui fit suffisamment grimper leurs revenus pour se payer une baraque de guingois dans une banlieue de Los Angeles. La seule chose qui avait changé depuis était le plafond de leurs revenus, qui leur avait permis de déménager dans une maison bien plus confortable juste en dehors de L.A., avec suffisamment de chambres pour tout le monde, une cuisine qui n'était pas aussi un salon, _et_ une piscine.

Ils firent construire un studio dans leur sous-sol quelques mois après avoir emménagé, avec plusieurs cabines et un grand espace ouvert pour leurs instruments. Jyn y avait trois sets de percussion différents, à côté de tout un mur recouvert par les guitares et les basses de Cassian et Bodhi. C'était loin d'être aussi recherché que le logement d'autres stars de la musique dans le coin - on disait que Leia Organa vivait dans un _palais_ d'architecture moderne, et Han Solo était très fier de son design rond bizarre, inspiré de l'espace, auquel il avait donné un _nom_ \- mais c'était luxueux, et probablement trop grand pour eux.

Jyn sortit paisiblement du sommeil, un nouveau rythme vibrant dans la tête. Elle se glissa hors du lit et sortit de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds, pour ne pas réveiller les autres au même étage. Elle abandonna toutes précautions en arrivant dans les escaliers, les dévala quatre à quatre pour sprinter vers le studio, en chantant tout doucement pour ne pas perdre la chanson. Elle ne s'arrêta pas avant d'avoir ses baguettes à la main, une guitare acoustique prise au hasard qui lui rentrait dans l'estomac comme elle se penchait en avant pour tambouriner le rythme. Il n'avait pas semblé juste à la guitare, alors elle s'était glissée derrière sa batterie sans prendre le temps de s'en débarrasser. Il y avait un pupitre à côté d'elle, où elle pouvait récupérer son stylo et ajouter des notes au fur et à mesure.

Cassian avait écrit deux mots sur le tableau blanc immédiatement après l'avoir installé. C'était une chose avec laquelle il jouait depuis un moment, et il voulait son opinion dessus, ou des notes, si elle en avait. Jyn avait entouré les mots sitôt qu'elle les avait vus, et ils étaient restés, tandis que d'autres paroles allaient et venaient. _Welcome home_. Bienvenue chez toi. Ces mots étaient trop importants, elle n'arrivait à rien trouver d'assez bon pour eux. Elle avait pensé que peut-être la mélodie de son rêve était la bonne, mais maintenant qu'elle était complètement éveillée, ça ne semblait pas juste.

Jyn remplit quatre pages de notes, écrivant, réécrivant, et au moment où Cassian descendit, barrant des sections entières. Il avait les cheveux tout plats d'un côté et ébouriffés de l'autre, le t-shirt de travers et le pantalon de pyjama bas sur les hanches. Jyn cala son stylo dans ses cheveux et fit tourner distraitement ses baguettes quand elle le vit.

« Sur quoi tu travailles ? » demanda Cassian, la voix encore un peu rauque au réveil. Elle se demanda s'il était tôt mais écarta cette possibilité. Cassian était toujours habillé quand il descendait au studio pour démarrer sa journée. Il ne pouvait pas non plus l'avoir entendue dans le studio, qui était isolé. Peut-être qu'il l'avait entendue quitter sa chambre, il était dans la chambre juste à côté.

« Rien, dit-elle. Ça sonnait mieux dans ma tête. »

Cassian acquiesça, contournant la batterie pour venir voir ses notes. Il passa le doigt le long de la seule ligne qu'elle n'avait pas barrée, tout en hochant la tête. « Garde ça. Je pense que je pourrais en faire quelque chose. » Son doigt tapota le rythme, presque inconsciemment, contre le papier. Puis il se tourna vers elle, contempla son chignon en désordre et ses yeux fatigués.

« Tu as fait tes bagages ? »

Merde. « À quelle heure on part, déjà ? » Bizarrement, la tournée lui semblait encore très lointaine, alors même qu'ils s'apprêtaient à démarrer la seconde partie. Leurs trois semaines de pause touchaient à leur fin, et ils étaient sur le point de reprendre la route pour quelques mois de plus. Ça semblait trop beau pour être vrai.

Cassian rit. « À huit heures. Il te reste six heures. Mais tu devrais aussi dormir un peu. » Jyn acquiesça, les yeux rivés sur sa partition.

« Allez, Jyn, » dit-il en lui prenant ses baguettes et en les posant sur le pupitre. « Ça sera toujours là dans la matinée. »

Il l'aida à se remettre sur pied et elle le suivit, leurs doigts encore entrelacés.

///

Holdo avait raison : Jyn avait reçu une éducation très musicale, entre ses pères producteurs et sa mère pianiste. Lyra l'avait assise au piano quand elle avait tout juste deux ans, et Jyn avait appris l'anglais et la musique en parallèle, bilingue à l'âge de quatre ans. Rien n'avait beaucoup changé après ça.

Lyra avait rencontré Galen quand il produisait un album pour la compositrice Padmé Amidala, et qu'elle était la pianiste principale. Ils étaient tombés amoureux en studio, où les mélodies chargées en piano d'Amidala les avaient gardés des heures et des heures. Ils s'étaient mariés et avaient eu une fille, et tout ça faisait très conte de fées jusqu'à ce que Krennic revienne dans la vie de Galen. Krennic et lui avaient été à l'université ensemble, et ils avaient été producteurs indépendants pour un temps, avant que Galen ne rencontre Lyra et que Krennic ne fasse la connaissance de Palpatine, le CEO d'Empire Records.

Une fois Jyn partie retrouver Saw, elle se retrouva embringuée dans le groupe des Partisans. Pour elle, le timing était parfait : le batteur de Saw était parti la veille, et ils avaient réservé du temps en studio qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de gâcher. Elle devint l'un des membres les plus stables, la fréquence de roulement des membres étant en partie la raison du succès mitigé du groupe, qui leur valait de se produire dans ses salles plus petites, plus intimes - jamais rien qui ressemble à un stade. Elle pensait être à l'abri de ce roulement incessant, d'une certaine façon, en particulier une fois qu'elle eut déménagé aux States avec eux quand elle avait seize ans. C'est ainsi que Jyn s'était retrouvée avec les Partisans pour quatre ans, intégrée aussi rapidement qu'éjectée.

///

Il n'y avait rien comme l'extase post-représentation, à part peut-être celle qui se faisait sentir _pendant_ la représentation. Juste avant les dernières chansons, Jyn était frappée par une tornade d'énergie qui la porterait jusqu'aux petites heures du matin, les mains tremblantes d'excitation.

Après leur dernier concert, Jyn et le reste de Rogue One s'entassèrent dans le bus. Elle souriait tellement que ses joues lui faisaient mal. Bodhi ne voulait pas s'arrêter de danser, et même Kay avait l'air satisfait. Baze et Chirrut regardaient la troupe survoltée exploser dans le bus ; eux avaient embarqué une fois qu'ils avaient commencé les rappels, qui n'étaient pas vraiment des rappels. Au lieu de ça, Cassian se tenait à l'avant de la scène avec suffisamment de temps pour quatre chansons de plus, en sautant la procédure ringarde consistant à quitter la scène - écouter les applaudissements - retourner sur scène pour de nouveaux applaudissements. Réussir à caser une chanson supplémentaire dans leur concert était généralement un argument de vente suffisant, mais Cassian l'expliquait toujours de manière si charmante que le public conquis avait l'impression d'avoir participé à leur décision de jouer plus.

Jyn fit jouer ses épaules, essayant de se débarrasser de l'énergie qui la parcourait, si intense qu'elle tendait à l'anxiété. L'extase se changerait en autre chose, le cœur battant la chamade et refusant de ralentir. Chirrut lui avait appris à instaurer une routine après chaque concert, pour entraîner son corps à se détendre à certains signaux. Elle suivait son conseil, en même temps que la piste qu'elle avait tracée dans le sol du bus depuis qu'il lui avait fait cette suggestion.

Elle alluma la bouilloire (électrique, sa mère en aurait fait une syncope) puis s'arrêta devant le freezer, en tira un pack de froid bleu. Elle força ses mains à se mouvoir avec lenteur tandis qu'elle l'enveloppait dans un torchon, essayant de contrôler le tremblement de ses doigts, puis fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers Cassian.

« Merci, Jyn, » dit-il, et elle souriait déjà, mais ce sourire s'adoucit un peu, pour lui. Elle retourna à la kitchenette pour préparer le thé. Noir et décaféiné pour Cassian et elle, vert pour Bodhi, Chirrut et Baze, rooibos pour Kay. Elle ajouta citron et miel dans les thés des chanteurs (Bodhi, Cassian, et elle) pour adoucir leurs gorges.

Lyra avait l'habitude de faire ça. Quand elle était en colère, perturbée, ou bouleversée, ou avait simplement besoin de s'éclaircir les idées, elle faisait une tasse de thé. Elle l'avait fait quand elle avait appris que Jyn s'était battue à l'école, et avait assommé un garçon plus grand qui la harcelait. Elle l'avait fait quand les factures avaient commencé à s'empiler, plus rapidement et plus importantes qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé, parce que les Erso étaient de très mauvais fermiers. Elle l'avait fait après chaque dispute avec Galen. Même si elle ne la buvait pas, Lyra se faisait une tasse de thé. Ça l'aidait à stabiliser ses mains et à lui vider la tête. Quand Chirrut avait suggéré d'instaurer un rituel, c'était la première chose à laquelle Jyn avait pensé.

Lyra avait un système très méticuleux. La bouilloire en premier, toujours. Il fallait quatre minutes pour que l'eau bouille, ce qui lui laissait le temps de rassembler le reste. Répartir le thé dans les tasses, trancher le citron en rondelles, pas en quartiers. Ajouter deux tranches par-dessus le sachet de thé, qui devait toujours se trouver au fond. Puis le miel, répandu sur le citron. Enfin l'eau, versée sur le thé à travers le miel et le citron. Remuer trois fois, dans les sens des aiguilles d'une montre, puis à revers, et de nouveau en suivant les aiguilles. Servir.

Jyn apporta celui de Chirrut en premier, lui toucha l'épaule puis guida sa main tendue pour trouver l'anse. Il prit une gorgée hésitante et sourit. « Exactement ce dont j'avais besoin. Merci, Jyn. »

Tandis qu'elle se déplaçait pour distribuer les autres tasses, elle passa progressivement de « si exaltée qu'elle pouvait à peine respirer » à « si heureuse qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire ». Le ballon qui flottait dans sa poitrine restait tranquille, sans menacer de venir se loger dans sa gorge et de l'étouffer, comme cela arrivait autrefois. Elle essayait quand même de ne pas y penser. D'après son expérience, s'inquiéter de trop s'inquiéter ne faisait qu'accélérer le processus.

Jyn finit de servir le thé puis prit sa place à table à côté de Cassian, laissant sa tasse refroidir devant elle. Elle dégagea ses bras du passage pour que Cassian puisse lever la jambe et la passer par-dessus les siennes, de manière que son genou repose juste à la jonction de ses cuisses. Elle lui prit le pack de glace et le déposa avec soin juste au-dessus de son genou, surveillant son expression pour s'assurer que ça allait.

Il s'était fêlé le fémur de la façon la moins rock'n'roll qui soit quand il avait seize ans, et il le faisait toujours souffrir après les concerts. Son dos était aussi en mauvais état, mais pas aussi mauvais que sa jambe, nécessitant seulement une compresse chauffante certaines nuits. Mais c'était le prix pour être sorti faire les courses en crocs dans une ville de New York verglacée.

Sa jambe aurait dû être un poids gênant, aurait dû la faire se sentir piégée et déclencher l'instinct de fuite qui n'était jamais loin d'affleurer, depuis son enfance. Mais elle était aussi chaude que le reste de sa personne, et c'était un réconfort plutôt qu'un poids. C'était une ancre, son champ de gravité personnel, qui l'empêchait de s'envoler trop haut pour pouvoir respirer. Elle se concentra sur la glace sous ses doigts, sur sa respiration. La chaleur de la joie qui se répandait en elle ne brûlait pas, simplement agréable, comme celle de la chaufferette de Cassian les quelques fois où ils avaient dormi dans le même lit et où il en avait eu besoin.

Elle vérifia sa montre. La glace ne devait pas rester appliquée plus de quinze minutes d'affilée, pour protéger la peau, même à travers le torchon et son pantalon. Elle sentait son pouls ralentir lentement pour retrouver un rythme supportable. Elle se sentait toujours légère comme une plume, et heureuse, mais ce n'était plus quelque chose d'incontrôlable. C'était le même genre de bonheur qu'elle se rappelait avoir éprouvé en traversant les champs, seau à la main, pas l'euphorie nerveuse ressentie quand Saw avait ouvert sa porte.

Bodhi apporta une pile de pizzas et les déposa sur la table, tendit des parts à Cassian et à Jyn qui ne pouvaient pas atteindre les cartons de la position où ils se trouvaient. Jyn était affamée, ayant brûlé quantité de calories derrière sa batterie et pendant les quelques chansons pour lesquelles elle avait donné sa place à Bodhi ou Kay pour venir chanter avec Cassian. C'était aussi probablement un effet de ce trop-plein de bonheur, cette agitation qui consumait l'énergie de son corps. La pizza était parfaite, assez graisseuse pour qu'elle doive plier sa part en deux pour éviter que la garniture ne lui dégouline sur les genoux, assez chaude pour lui brûler le palais.

Elle leva les yeux juste à temps pour distinguer les flashs lointains des appareils photo à travers les vitres. Elle les baissa à nouveau vers sa pizza, essayant de se concentrer plutôt sur le fromage fondu, de se changer les idées. Le ballon dans sa poitrine enfla un peu, remonta vers son larynx. Ils ne pouvaient pas voir à l'intérieur, se rappela-t-elle, même pas avec un quelconque flash de style militaire. Ça avait été la seule exigence de Jyn quand ils avaient choisi le bus. Tant qu'ils avaient des vitres teintées ultra-sombres, Kay et Bodhi pouvaient s'éclater à comparer les moteurs en débitant un jargon que Jyn n'essaya même pas de comprendre.

« Merci, Jyn, c'est délicieux, » dit Cassian, la voix un peu rauque à force de chanter. Jyn s'arracha à la contemplation des vitres teintées pour se tourner vers lui et le voir lever son mug, avec un petit sourire.

« Pas de problème, » dit Jyn en saisissant sa propre tasse. Elle but une gorgée, laissa le goût familier la stabiliser, ferma les yeux. La combinaison thé-pizza était probablement étrange pour les autres, mais Jyn était britannique. Tout ce avec quoi elle ne buvait _pas_ de thé était étrange. Elle sentit le moteur du bus se mettre à tourner et ses épaules s'affaissèrent avec soulagement tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient, laissant les photographes derrière eux.

Jyn déposa précautionneusement sa tasse, vérifia le temps et déplaça la glace. Ils allaient rouler quelques heures, puis ils se poseraient dans un motel jusqu'au matin, et finiraient le trajet jusqu'à la prochaine étape dans la matinée. Peut-être qu'elle essaierait de grappiller quelques heures de sommeil avant qu'ils n'arrivent à l'hôtel.

Plus vraisemblablement, elle allait se caler dans son fauteuil et écouter Bodhi réinterpréter tout le concert avec enthousiasme, en sautant partout. Kay débitait des statistiques à propos de leur timing, Baze ronflait légèrement, et Chirrut souriait tout en hochant la tête. La main de Cassian s'était déplacée pour venir prendre la glace, mais elle n'avait pas retiré la sienne, alors ils étaient assis ensemble, la main de l'un couvrant celle de l'autre. Le cœur de Jyn ralentit à un rythme acceptable, mais sa joie ne faiblit pas, apportant une sensation de chaleur et de paix. Elle aurait voulu emprisonner cette sensation dans un flacon, ou peut-être dans une chanson.

///

Après quelques semaines de tournée, ils eurent quelques jours de répit entre deux shows, et la ville avait un studio qu'ils pouvaient louer à l'heure. Elle s'y rendit un jour avec Bodhi, triturant quelques partitions qu'elle avait écrites sur sa basse, mais rien ne collait vraiment aux mots laissés chez eux sur le tableau blanc. À ce rythme, elle aurait écrit tout un putain d'album avant d'arriver à cette chanson.

///

Être des rock stars signifiait entre autres qu'en tant que membres de Rogue One on leur proposait des conseillers pour _tout_ \- réseaux sociaux, sécurité, protection légale. De la longue liste de conseillers offerte par Rebel Records, Rogue One reprit l'idée des stylistes, dont le job consistait à s'assurer que leurs coiffures, maquillages et vêtements collent à leurs « personas ». Jyn ne le supportait que parce qu'elle était absolument désespérante quand il s'agissait de vêtements - jusqu'à ce qu'ils embauchent une styliste, Jyn ne possédait que deux jeans et trois t-shirts. La styliste avait jeté un regard dans son placard avant de le refermer aussitôt en secouant la tête, les yeux fermés. Elle avait eu l'air à deux doigts de demander de l'eau bénite.

Il y avait quelques portants pour chacun d'entre eux, étiquetés à leurs noms sans qu'il y en ait vraiment besoin. De toute évidence les portants de Jyn étaient ceux où tout était noir, à l'exception de quelques bleus froids et gris. Ceux de Kay ne proposaient que dix copies des trois mêmes chemises et pantalons de costume. Ceux de Bodhi étaient les plus audacieux, et c'était clairement avec lui que la styliste s'amusait le plus ; pleins à craquer, ils débordaient de couleurs et de tendances modernes que Jyn ne pourrait jamais porter. Ceux de Cassian, enfin, arboraient un mélange de t-shirts boutonnés et de chemises, pas aussi guindées que celles de Kay, mais du genre dont il roulait les manches jusqu'aux coudes, sans se rendre compte que Jyn en avait à chaque fois le souffle coupé, un petit moment.

Jyn fouilla sur son portant en premier, trouva quelques articles suffisamment _Jyn_ \- une écharpe gris-bleu, un jean noir aux genoux troués, quelques débardeurs qui seraient bien en superposition, et qui étaient assez épais pour qu'on ne voie pas son soutien-gorge. Elle rejeta le reste, parce qu'elle n'avait pas _besoin_ de plus de vêtements, elle en avait un placard. Bodhi ne semblait pas avoir ce problème, et avait embarqué un des portants dans sa loge. Il prendrait probablement le tout à la maison, ne serait-ce que pour ne pas vexer la styliste. Jyn ne s'inquiétait pas pour si peu ; elle ne pensait pas que la styliste serait choquée qu'elle n'ait pas pris le pantalon rouge avec des lignes bizarres dessus, une de ses tentatives d'apporter de la variation dans le style de Jyn.

Jyn passa ensuite à la section de Cassian, en touchant les matériaux du bout des doigts. Il y avait une chemise kaki qui serait parfaite pour aller avec ses nouveaux débardeurs. Elle l'enfila et se regarda dans le miroir.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit à toi, » dit Cassian, et Jyn se retourna pour le voir la regarder depuis un autre miroir, l'air amusé. C'était lui qui avait l'air ridicule, enfoui dans une de ces grandes capes noires tandis qu'une femme lui égalisait soigneusement les cheveux. Jyn fit le tour du portant, sans retirer la chemise.

« Tu vas m'arrêter ? » demanda Jyn, et le sourire de Cassian se fit un poil plus affûté, et elle ressentit une vague de chaleur dans son estomac.

« Peut-être. »

Jyn recroquevilla les orteils dans ses chaussures mais lui rendit son regard provocateur. « J'aimerais bien te voir essayer. Surtout avec la cape que tu te payes, GQ. »

La coiffeuse termina son ouvrage juste à cet instant. Jyn se balança sur les talons tandis que Cassian se débarrassait de la cape et sortait de la chaise en souriant avant de s'avancer vers elle avec détermination.

///

Le pire défaut de Jyn, en dehors des jurons et du sale caractère et de sa tendance à foncer d'abord et réfléchir ensuite, était son amour pour la téléréalité. Ces émissions étaient ridicules et atroces et généralement dégradantes pour les femmes, mais Jyn ne s'en lassait pas. Et si une femme était assez bête pour vouloir participer au _Bachelor_ , eh bien ce n'était pas complètement la faute de l'émission.

Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'ils eurent sorti leur maxi et commencé à tourner en première partie de Leia Organa que Jyn avait réalisé qu'elle n'était pas la seule avec ce problème.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? » demanda-t-elle en se laissant tomber à côté de Kay sur le lit de sa chambre d'hôtel, chaussures abandonnées devant la porte comme il l'exigeait. Elle lui jeta une de ses boissons énergisantes bizarres, achetée au distributeur dans le hall, et ouvrit sa canette de soda.

« Seulement la musique d'introduction et le récapitulatif de la saison précédente, dit Kay. Et ils ont présenté le bachelor. C'est un homme blanc, pilote de course, qui a aussi un blog.

— Super, » dit Jyn. Toute cette masculinité toxique dans une maison pleine de femmes, d'alcool et de rumeurs. Ça allait être un carnage.

« On l'avait déjà vu dans une saison précédente, avec une Bachelorette qui s'appelait Emily, » précisa Kay, et Jyn gloussa. « Il a déclaré que même si elle ne le lui avait jamais dit explicitement, elle avait utilisé son langage corporel pour lui dire qu'elle l'aimait.

— Et à quel point la rupture a-t-elle été terrible ?

— Exceptionnellement, » répondit Kay, et Jyn se cala avec bonheur dans les oreillers. « Il a écrit un journal de son expérience dans _The Bachelorette_ et a pris l'avion pour aller jusque chez elle et le déposer sur le pas de sa porte. Elle ne l'a pas lu. »

Berk. L'émission reprit, étalant le bonheur des réussites des saisons passées. Ils grognèrent en chœur quand le présentateur, qu'ils détestaient tous les deux avec passion, poursuivit en détaillant à quel point le nouveau Bachelor était celui qui embrassait le mieux _de toute l'histoire de l'émission_.

« Toutes ces femmes méritent mieux, » dit Kay. Jyn tendit sa canette de coca pour faire tchin. Pour toutes les fois où ils s'envoyaient sur les roses, ils étaient parfaitement capables de s'entendre quand il n'y avait personne aux alentours.

///

La tournée avec Rogue One était très, très différente de l'époque où Jyn était avec les Partisans. D'abord, les Partisans n'étaient pas assez populaires pour remplir autre chose que des salles de petite taille ou des bars aux scènes robustes. Ils vivaient aussi dans un vieux van Volkswagen pourri, dans lequel ils dormaient à tour de rôle sur la banquette avant ou le sol de métal, rien à voir avec le bus de tournée ou la kyrielle d'hôtels qui accueillait Rogue One. Durant sa vie avec les Partisans, Jyn était principalement payée en bière (ou en soda si quelqu'un calculait son âge), mangeait de la viande séchée au petit-déjeuner, dormait sur le sol et lavait ses sous-vêtements dans l'évier.

Elle se sentait presque trop gâtée par les conforts qui accompagnaient la vie avec Rogue One : les lits confortables au quotidien, les repas constitués de _vraie_ nourriture, les vêtements fournis, les provisions infinies de kits de maintenance pour ses instruments. Ils avaient même des _machinistes_ et des régisseurs, qui s'occupaient de faire tout le travail de force qui avait autrefois tenu Jyn occupée depuis midi jusqu'au début de leurs concerts à dix heures, y compris monter la scène, prendre soin des instruments, et s'assurer que les shows se déroulent sans accrocs. Dans les Partisans, la solution à ce dernier problème était généralement de descendre de la scène et défier quiconque avait le culot de se plaindre. Jyn avait été bannie d'exactement douze bars pour cette raison.

Parfois, quand elle reprenait son souffle, Jyn se demandait où en étaient les Partisans de leur côté. Ils l'avaient quasiment élevée, avaient recueilli la morveuse qui s'était pointée sur le pas de la porte de Saw et l'avaient aidée à devenir la petite punk à tête dure qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Ils l'avaient aidée pendant sa première peine de cœur, l'avaient encouragée à appeler chez elle mais savaient aussi quand laisser tomber et laisser ses parents goûter aux conséquences de leurs actions.

Saw l'avait toujours poussée à ses limites. Toujours derrière elle, il ne l'avait jamais laissée arrêter de jouer de l'ensemble des instruments qu'elle connaissait, même quand elle avait commencé à s'attacher aux percussions. Saw avait l'habitude d'aboyer qu'il valait mieux avoir plusieurs cordes à son arc, et de lui crier dessus de se remettre à ce foutu violon, même si aucune chanson des Partisans n'en utilisait. Avec Saw, Jyn avait joué jusqu'à ce que ses doigts saignent, mais elle en était reconnaissante.

Saw l'avait toujours poussée. Le fait qu'il l'ait fait travailler si dur était une bénédiction, parce que pendant que les autres Partisans s'attiraient des ennuis, elle était coincée derrière un pupitre, à jouer le même morceau encore et encore jusqu'à ce que Saw soit satisfait. Il n'avait _jamais_ cessé de la pousser, et il lui avait fallu un long moment pour s'en rendre compte, mais l'abandonner était ce qu'il voyait de mieux pour elle, même si c'était dégueulasse de lui faire ça. Deux semaines auparavant, elle avait enregistré sa première chanson solo et la lui avait fait écouter. Elle avait voulu son opinion. Mais quand elle l'avait jouée, Saw s'était figé, écoutant attentivement.

« Ne change rien, » avait-il aboyé, et il lui avait fallu un long moment pour démêler la colère et la tristesse dans sa voix. Il lui avait fallu un long moment pour comprendre ce que ça signifiait, mais elle avait fini par piger.

Deux semaines plus tard elle s'était réveillée dans sa chambre d'hôtel (et ça aurait dû être le premier signal d'alarme, le fait que Saw les ait tous logés dans un hôtel _et_ lui ait donné sa propre chambre) pour s'apercevoir que le van n'était plus là. La réception lui dit qu'ils étaient partis quelques heures après minuit.

Jyn avait pensé que ce devait être une erreur. Elle avait attendu trois jours, avant que l'hôtel ne la mette dehors. Elle avait trouvé un téléphone portable que Saw devait avoir glissé dans son sac avant de partir, avec le message qu'il lui avait laissé. Les Partisans prenaient une « nouvelle direction », sans elle.

Elle finit par se retrouver dans le bar de l'autre côté de la rue, tout juste âgée de dix-huit ans mais très douée pour faire croire qu'elle était plus vieille. Elle avait réussi à s'y faire embaucher, pour essuyer des verres et gérer les ivrognes. C'était là que Cassian l'avait trouvée un an plus tard, plus en colère et à vif qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Saw était une figure compliquée de sa vie. Elle pouvait réciter son coup de téléphone par cœur, jusqu'aux inflexions de sa voix et au bruit de fond. Mais elle se rappelait aussi la façon dont deux livres sur la parentalité s'étaient maladroitement retrouvés dans le van avant ça, et aussi comment il lui avait appris à écrire une vraie chanson, et elle se rappelait également que la façon dont il lui avait dit de dégager était un mensonge. Ce n'était pas une coïncidence, s'il avait laissé tomber Jyn si peu de temps après avoir entendu sa chanson, pas plus que le fait que des personnes qui connaissaient son nom aient continué de se montrer au bar pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

Jyn se tenait au courant de ce que faisaient les Partisans, en googlant leurs noms sur son téléphone (car elle en avait un avec _internet_ , maintenant). Ils semblaient continuer à faire ce qu'ils faisaient à l'époque, à sortir des albums régulièrement et à remplir assez de salles pour rester sur la route. Ils gagnaient un public plus large, les salles se faisaient plus grandes et leurs albums touchaient plus de monde depuis leur deal avec Spotify.

Il y avait un meilleur moyen de prendre de leurs nouvelles, logé tout au fond de sa liste de contacts, mais Jyn n'était pas encore prête pour ça.

///

Se produire en concert provoquait un rush d'adrénaline, comme une injection de _vie_ pure, qui laissait Jyn en extase. Si le monde touchait à sa fin, en cet instant, avec ce genre de pouvoir, elle pourrait survivre. Ça rattrapait tous les moments de sa vie où elle s'était trouvée impuissante, ça effaçait le jour où elle avait craqué et était partie pour Londres, adoucissait ce message vocal qu'elle avait écouté encore et encore, _le groupe part dans une nouvelle direction_ , sous-entendu, _nous ne voulons plus de toi_. Être sur scène étouffait le mantra qui battait dans son cœur depuis ses quatorze ans, _fuis avant qu'ils ne te fuient_.

Être sur scène lui donnait une chance de reprendre le contrôle qui lui avait fait défaut dans ces moments, de garder la tête haute même en pensant à ses parents - ses _trois_ parents. Ça lui donnait un sentiment de puissance. Et plus que tout, de bravoure.

Cela semblait contradictoire, que quelqu'un qui éprouve autant de difficultés à interagir avec les gens puisse être si à l'aise pour se tenir devant des centaines de personnes, pour jouer la musique qui mettait son cœur à nu. C'était probablement la raison pour laquelle elle avait été attirée par la batterie quand elle avait débuté. En partie pour combler un vide, mais aussi parce qu'il y avait une sécurité dans les percussions. Elle savait jouer aussi bien de la guitare que de la batterie, et sa voix n'était pas mal du tout, mais elle avait jeté son dévolu sur la batterie parce que ça la plaçait à l'arrière, presque entièrement cachée derrière son installation. Être batteuse dissimulait son corps, ne lui demandait pas de danser ou de bouger. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'était jouer. Elle pouvait faire ça.

Et puis, elle avait toujours aimé les percussions, bruyantes et agressives et définissant généralement la structure d'une chanson, les hauts et les bas. Ça avait toujours été la première chose que Jyn percevait dans une chanson, décortiquant la musique pour qu'il ne reste que ce pouls régulier, lent ou rapide, peu importait.

Rogue One l'avait poussée à s'éloigner de cette zone de confort, en échangeant sa place avec Kay au clavier, ou avec Bodhi à la basse. C'était l'idée de Kay, de la faire sortir de derrière sa batterie pour venir chanter sur _Stardust_ , et elle avait failli lui faire manger sa chaussure ; de toutes les chansons qu'ils chantaient, il voulait qu'elle chante celle qui la frappait en plein cœur.

Cassian offrit une solution, un pont pour leur confort à tous les deux. À chaque étape, ils reprenaient une chanson, et il lui avait demandé si elle voudrait le rejoindre sur _Sabotage_. Il y avait là une sécurité que Jyn appréciait. Ce n'était pas _sa_ chanson, mais une chanson bien aimée, et il y avait peu de choses que Jyn aimait plus que de pouvoir gueuler _Oh my god, it's a mirage, I'm tellin y'all it's sabotage_.

À partir de là les choses se firent petit à petit. Ils commencèrent par cette reprise, puis ils modifièrent les percussions sur _Hope_ pour ajouter un odaiko tapageur. Jyn prenait la tête sur cette chanson, venant à l'avant de la scène avec Cassian tandis que Bodhi prenait sa place. Puis elle prit la partie de Leia dans Hope, reprenant Cassian comme un écho, _rebellions are built on hope_. Ensuite elle chanta seule l'unique chanson sur laquelle Cassian et elle avaient échangé les rôles, Jyn aux paroles et Cassian à l'arrangement, _I Rebel_. Ils chantaient cette chanson chacun à leur tour, selon l'état de la voix de Cassian et à quel point il avait besoin d'une pause. Ainsi elle avait progressé jusqu'à _Stardust_ , jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse arpenter la scène librement, balancer ses baguettes à n'importe quel membre du groupe, et leur faire confiance pour reprendre sans perdre un instant.

Jyn apprit à être brave avec son groupe - le groupe _entier_ , Baze et Chirrut compris. Et c'était cette sensation qui revenait chaque fois qu'elle montait sur scène. Les projecteurs ne l'aveuglaient plus, mais l'électrisaient. La foule ne l'intimidait plus, mais lui fournissait un shot d'adrénaline. Et les mois de concerts la laissaient vibrante plutôt qu'épuisée. La scène l'illuminait comme les néons de Vegas, enflammait son corps tout entier jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente briller. Elle ne se sentait plus effrayée, mais brave.

///

Les autres étaient sortis chercher à manger, mais Jyn et Bodhi avaient choisi de rester en arrière à discuter tandis qu'ils attendaient leur retour. Bodhi était sur son téléphone et Jyn bidouillait dans son carnet de musique, contemplait les notes qui n'étaient pas encore tout à fait justes.

« Le nouveau single de Han sort aujourd'hui, » lui rappela Bodhi, et Jyn hocha la tête. Ils lui avaient filé un coup de main pour les paroles il y avait un moment de ça, aussi Han leur avait envoyé la version finale dès qu'il l'avait terminée. C'était un morceau qui s'écartait de son rock vociférant habituel, avec une nouvelle influence plus qu'évidente.

« Rappelle-moi de l'emmerder avec ça plus tard, okay ?

— Vas-y mollo avec lui, dit Bodhi avec un doux sourire. Il est amoureux. »

Jyn leva les yeux de son carnet, haussa un sourcil. « Il est dans le _déni_. »

À la façon dont Bodhi marqua une pause, Jyn sut qu'elle était sur le point de regretter ce qu'elle venait de dire. Son sourire se fit narquois, et il laissa retomber son téléphone. « Oh ? Et tu en connais un rayon sur le sujet, pas vrai ? »

Jyn soutint son regard une bonne minute avant de revenir à sa musique, y ajoutant une note pour paraître détachée. « Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. » Elle fixa ce qu'elle venait d'écrire, ratura le tout.

« Bien sûr, » dit innocemment Bodhi, en revenant à son téléphone avec un haussement d'épaules. Jyn pensait s'en être sortie, jusqu'à ce que Bodhi lui demande, « Comment était ta sieste, tout à l'heure ? »

Jyn ne se risqua pas à lever le regard vers lui. Elle ne dormait jamais bien dans le bus, mais elle était si épuisée que Cassian l'avait convaincue de poser la tête sur sa jambe et d'au moins reposer ses yeux. (Il n'avait pas été difficile de la convaincre.) Il avait lu sur sa tablette tout en lui caressant distraitement les cheveux, d'un geste si apaisant que Jyn s'était endormie sans s'en rendre compte. Elle s'était réveillée au moment où ils s'étaient arrêtés, la main de Cassian encore dans ses cheveux, sous l'une des couvertures tricotées de Baze, sous le regard de Bodhi qui souriait d'un air complice.

Sa voix se fit un chouïa défensive. « Très _bien_. »

Bodhi émit un « mm-mm » entendu et Jyn n'apprécia pas son ton, mais n'osa pas lever les yeux. Elle se concentra si fort sur son carnet qu'elle ne le voyait plus. Sa nuque était en feu. Heureusement, il laissa tomber le sujet, et un silence confortable retomba. Suffisamment de temps passa pour que Jyn se sente assez en sécurité pour détendre ses épaules, se laisser aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil et poser le carnet sur ses genoux pour y dessiner une étoile dans la marge.

« Ah - Jyn ? »

Jyn leva la tête, avec moins d'appréhension maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus trace de taquinerie dans la voix de Bodhi. Il ouvrit la bouche, regarda l'écran de son téléphone, puis décida de le lui faire passer par-dessus la table. Le titre disait tout ce que Jyn avait vraiment besoin de savoir, mais elle fit quand même défiler le reste, survola les premiers paragraphes de l'article.

Galen Erso produisait son premier album depuis qu'il était revenu chez Empire Records. Il ne chantait pas, aussi y avait-il une longue liste d'artistes qui y avaient collaboré, ayant tous une chose en commun : ils avaient tous signé sous le même label, également fameux pour être un label merdique. L'Empire.

Elle savait que Galen travaillait pour Empire Records ; elle l'avait su depuis qu'il avait accepté le job avant qu'elle ne s'enfuie. Mais savoir qu'il travaillait pour eux et voir ce qu'il avait produit - un album appelé _The Death Star_ \- c'était deux choses très différentes.

Empire Records avait essayé de la débaucher quand elle avait quinze ans, pendant sa première tournée avec les Partisans. Probablement à la requête de Galen. Saw était intervenu, et elle ne lui avait pas parlé pendant une semaine. C'était l'une des choses les plus gentilles qu'il ait jamais faites pour elle. Jyn avait vu ce que l'Empire avait fait à Bodhi : ils avaient encouragé la création de son maxi, uniquement pour le garder otage sous prétexte d'une revendication de droits d'auteur, et continuer d'y piocher les bouts qui les intéressaient. Il y avait probablement une bonne poignée de lignes écrites par Bodhi sur l'album _The Death Star_ \- et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Dans le meilleur des cas, Saw l'avait au moins sauvée de ce destin. Au pire, elle serait toujours chez eux, prisonnière de l'Empire sans aucun contrôle créatif.

Jyn réfléchit un moment avant de rendre le téléphone à Bodhi. « Cinquante balles que leur meilleur single ne rentre pas dans le top 50.

— Je sais pas, dit Bodhi. Faudrait déjà qu'il rentre dans le classement. » Jyn sourit.

///

Le coude de Jyn heurta celui de Cassian comme elle lui piquait un de ses beignets d'oignon, le laissant prendre une gorgée de son Coca en retour. Ils contenaient difficilement à six dans le box, mais ça ne dérangeait pas Jyn, habituée à partager son espace personnel avec ces personnes spécifiques.

Elle portait sa casquette de baseball enfoncée jusqu'aux yeux, et Cassian avait gardé sa cagoule, mais les autres ne faisaient même pas semblant de se déguiser. Cassian était généralement le plus reconnu d'entre eux, étant le chanteur principal, et Jyn ensuite, en tant que seule fille de la bande. Elle n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de convaincre Leia de les rejoindre, en ne plaisantant qu'à moitié, mais Leia passait trop de temps avec son frère, dernièrement (et, plus récemment, avec Han Solo) pour envisager de monter une tournée.

Ce dîner était leur récompense pour avoir survécu à un mois de tournée torride, avec parfois une journée de libre entre deux shows s'ils avaient de la veine. Le corps de Jyn était épuisé, mais le reste de sa personne était prêt à remonter sur scène aussi sec. Cependant, Baze et Chirrut s'étaient pliés en quatre pour obtenir cette semaine libre. Chirrut avait dit quelque chose qui semblait très sage à propos de la nécessité de préserver leurs forces, et Baze avait grommelé qu'il était trop vieux pour tout ça. Elle n'allait pas s'opposer à eux.

Jyn était fermement décidée à trouver une piscine à côté de laquelle s'allonger dans une quantité de vêtements parfaitement inappropriée. Peut-être faire une fixation sur les mots qu'elle ne parvenait pas à se sortir de la tête. Essentiellement, elle prévoyait de se détendre avec la pile d'albums qu'elle devait écouter et qui n'en finissait pas de grandir, et peut-être bien en apprendre quelque chose.

Elle savait que Kay allait passer le temps enfermé dans sa chambre d'hôtel, seul, déterminé à se soustraire à leur compagnie à tous, sauf peut-être à celle de Cassian. Bodhi avait quelques plans pour retrouver des amis - des amis qui ne faisaient _pas_ partie du groupe, un concept qui avait rendu Jyn perplexe quand il lui en avait parlé. Baze et Chirrut étaient partis fêter un anniversaire, ou, plus vraisemblablement, se prendre gentiment le bec sur la validité dudit anniversaire. Cassian était le seul qui avait prévu d'être _productif_ , et avait rempli son week-end de plans _professionnels_ , de réunions et d'autres affaires d'adultes typiques.

(Une autre partie des plans de Jyn consistait à quitter le bord de la piscine et à harceler Cassian jusqu'à ce qu'il se relaxe.)

Cassian lui vola quelques frites et Jyn souleva le pain de son hamburger pour regarder à l'intérieur. Elle fronça le nez. Il mettait toujours trop de moutarde dans ses burgers. Jyn prit son burger au poulet et mordit dedans, et une grosse goutte de ketchup lui tomba sur le genou. Kay renifla tandis que Cassian se penchait vers elle.

« Tu veux ma photo ? » demanda-t-elle à Kay avec la bouche pleine, laissant Cassian essuyer le ketchup avec une serviette en papier.

Kay poussa un soupir monumental, comme si elle méritait plus qu'un soupir ordinaire. « Vous mangez salement. Vous tous, mais toi en particulier, Jyn. »

Bodhi était en train de tremper une frite dans son milkshake, et Baze avalait son deuxième burger après avoir ingéré le premier en quelques secondes seulement. Chirrut aspirait bruyamment de l'air en essayant de boire les dernières gouttes de son soda. Kay, en revanche, mangeait son blanc de poulet avec un couteau et une fourchette entre ses doigts arachnéens, une serviette soigneusement déployée sur les genoux.

« T'en fais pas pour ça, Kay, » dit Jyn en attrapant un autre des beignets de Cassian. « On est des rock stars. »

///

Jyn tint le coup deux jours avant d'en avoir marre du bord de la piscine, en plus d'avoir réussi à prendre un coup de soleil en dépit des couches de vêtements. Elle abandonna Bodhi et son carnet pour aller à Starbucks, puis se rendit jusqu'à un gratte-ciel en ville.

Elle sortit son identification, prête à demander qu’on la bipe, mais la gardienne se contenta de hausser les sourcils et exhiba le magazine qu'elle était en train de lire. Oh. Elle était là. Avec le même débardeur noir qu'elle portait ce jour, celui avec les trois bandes blanches sur la poitrine.

Le flash au moment où elle entra dans la pièce était assez violent, même s'il n'était pas dirigé vers elle. Jyn regarda Cassian se tourner vers elle, son attention attirée par l'ouverture de la porte. Elle lui fit un doigt, et vit sa moue se changer en un sourire qui lui remua l'estomac.

« Faisons une pause, » annonça le photographe en dispersant ses assistants. Cassian acquiesça et s'éloigna de la scène soigneusement mise en place pour retrouver Jyn et accepter le thé glacé qu'elle lui tendait.

Jyn se demandait comment Cassian trouvait le temps de respirer parfois. Il était tout le temps tellement occupé. Il lui avait envoyé son programme après leur repas au diner, avec le message _juste au cas où_. Il voulait probablement dire _juste au cas où tu as besoin de me trouver pour quelque chose en rapport avec le groupe_ , plutôt que _juste au cas où tu t'ennuies et décides de te pointer et de compliquer le job de tout le monde_. Mais bon. Elle était venue.

« C'est pour quoi tout ça ? » demanda Jyn avec un signe de tête en direction du décor. Cassian se retourna pour regarder en se mettant à sa place.

Il revint à elle. « C'est pour un magazine de Mexico. _La Estrella_. Ils avaient réalisé ma première interview après la sortie de mon album. »

Jyn acquiesça lentement, en regardant le décor avant de poser les yeux sur lui. « Tu as fait l'interview ? » Cassian hocha la tête. « Ils t'ont demandé des trucs intéressants ? » Il acquiesça à nouveau, se rapprocha un peu plus. « En fait, ils posent des tas de questions sur toi. Ils veulent en savoir plus sur la mystérieuse batteuse de Rogue One.

Jyn se fendit d'un large sourire. « Ils ont bon goût. »

L'instant d'après, elle se rendit compte à quel point ils étaient proches, et elle baissa les yeux vers son verre, commença à jouer avec sa paille. La panique commença à remonter dans sa gorge, ses vieux instincts à refaire surface. Elle les repoussa, releva les yeux. C'était _Cassian_ \- elle le connaissait. Elle n'avait aucune raison d'être inquiète.

« Prends ta journée, vendredi, lui dit-elle. Han organise une fête en ville pour son single, et on est tous invités. » Cette part d'elle qui paniquait et se préparait à fuir se reprocha instantanément l'invitation - trop évidente, elle la laissait vulnérable, dégage de là immédiatement - mais Jyn écrasa ces pensées du talon, tout en dévisageant Cassian.

Il ne lui demanda pas pourquoi elle voulait y aller - elle détestait les fêtes, et ne se privait généralement pas de le dire haut et fort. Mais Han avait une grande maison, et Jyn avait envie de boire. Elle se sentait brave, aussi, un contrecoup de tout ce temps passé sur scène.

« Okay, » dit Cassian, en souriant d'une façon qui lui fit détendre les épaules qu'elle avait remontées jusqu'aux oreilles sans s'en rendre compte. « Je vais faire de la place dans mon agenda.

— Super, » dit Jyn, avec plus d'assurance qu'elle n'en ressentait vraiment. Elle fit tourner la paille dans son verre, faisant cliqueter les glaçons. « Tu mérites de faire une pause. »

Cassian émit alors cet étrange son, mi-soupir, mi-rire, qu'il faisait quand quelque chose l'amusait. C'était quelque chose qui n'apparaissait que quand il était le Cassian qu’ _elle_ connaissait, celui qui avait dormi sur un canapé pendant presque un an pour qu'elle puisse avoir un minimum d'espace. C'était une version différente du Cassian qu'il était dans le groupe, quand il était Cassian Andor, Rock Star. Autant que possible, Jyn se réservait cette version de lui. Elle l'aimait comme cela, un peu plus silencieux, un peu plus détendu.

« Quoi ? » osa-t-elle demander. Cassian regarda ostensiblement la sacoche pendue à son épaule.

« Tu n'aurais pas ton carnet là-dedans, par hasard ? »

Jyn contint la première réponse qui lui était venue, et dit, « La ferme. »

Cassian la récompensa d'un sourire rayonnant, puis pointa son verre du doigt. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu bois d'habitude. »

Jyn l'inclina vers lui et il accepta son offre, sirota une gorgée. « C'est à la mûre. Un truc spécial.

— C'est bon, » répondit Cassian en hochant la tête.

« Prêt à y retourner, Cassian ? » lança le photographe depuis sa chaise, et Cassian acquiesça avant de se retourner vivement vers Jyn.

« Merci pour ça, » dit-il en agitant sa boisson. Puis il marqua une pause. « En fait, je devrais avoir bientôt fini ici. » Jyn hocha la tête et répondit à sa question avant qu'il ne la pose.

« Je vais attendre. » Il lui pressa le bras et lui tendit son verre, puis revint vers le décor, où une maquilleuse retoucha son œuvre avant de donner le feu vert. Jyn trouva un fauteuil qui affichait le nom ANDOR et s'y installa, sortit son carnet. Les notes qu'elle prit semblaient plus proches, mais ce n'était pas encore tout à fait ça.

///

Han Solo n'était pas du genre à faire les choses à moitié ; quand il se consacrait à quelque chose, c'était toujours à fond. Comme avec son manoir spatial ridicule, ou sa dévotion obstinée à ses instruments antiques, qui tenaient avec du scotch, pour la plupart. C'était comme la fidélité de Bodhi à ses écouteurs, multipliée par mille.

Han Solo ne faisait pas les choses à moitié, et cette fête en était le reflet. L'endroit était plein à craquer de monde, de Luke Skywalker à Leia Organa à Artoo, le producteur de musique techno, et même Mon Mothma, la directrice de Rebel Records. Jyn n'arrêtait pas de tomber sur des gens qu'elle reconnaissait - et qui la reconnaissaient, _elle_ , ce qui était toujours une surprise.

La liste des invités n'était pas tout ce qu'il y avait d'impressionnant dans cette fête. Han avait les chandeliers futuristes les plus bizarres, un nombre infini de tables garnies de nourriture, et une fontaine de bière installée au milieu du salon, auprès d'une autre fontaine qui semblait dispenser le vin que buvait Leia. Tous les meubles avaient été repoussés contre les murs, et de la musique émanait de _quelque part_ \- Jyn ne voyait pas de baffles, mais elle croyait pouvoir distinguer un réseau métallique le long des murs qui pouvait être indicateur d'un système de sono intégré, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'approcher suffisamment pour s'en assurer.

Bodhi s'éloigna immédiatement d'eux, filant en ligne droite vers Luke Skywalker, un artiste de pop relativement nouveau dans le milieu. Ils l'avaient rencontré par Leia, qui était en partie responsable pour sa percée, tout comme pour eux. Leia avait passé le numéro de Bodhi à Luke quand son frère avait eu du mal avec la basse sur son album. Bien que cet album soit maintenant sorti depuis longtemps, Jyn voyait encore le nom de Luke apparaître sur le téléphone de Bodhi. Elle n'avait pas oublié ses taquineries dans le bus, mais elle attendait quelque chose d'un peu plus consistant pour lui rendre la pareille.

Kay avait été immédiatement happé dans une discussion houleuse avec Artoo et Threepio, aussi Jyn et Cassian avaient continué seuls, avaient attrapé chacun un verre et s'étaient calés dans un coin jusqu'à ce que Leia les approche. Elle étreignit chacun d'entre eux, sans verser une goutte de son verre de vin expertement tenu en équilibre.

« Savoir que vous seriez là est la seule chose qui m'a décidée à venir, » leur dit Leia en les relâchant avec un large sourire. Leia était le genre de femme qui possédait suffisamment de confiance en elle pour porter une tenue complètement blanche à une fête chez _Han Solo_ , quand elles étaient connues pour finir en orgies. Jyn était tout à fait décidée à s'éclipser avant que cela n'arrive.

Leia était une princesse de la pop bubble-gum qui citait des influences comme Dua Lipa et Lorde, et s'habillait en conséquence, avec des tresses complexes, un rouge à lèvres impeccable et une manucure parfaite.

Jyn eut un petit sourire. « Vraiment ? » Ça aurait pu être crédible, si elle ne l'avait pas entendue crier la même chose à quatre autres personnes différentes.

Leia carra les épaules et annonça, « Si tu penses qu'il y a _une seule_ autre raison pour laquelle j'irais à une fête chez ce _vaurien_ \- »

Ça ressemblait fortement à un discours qu'elle aurait préparé, si seulement pour se convaincre elle-même. Cassian posa une main au creux du dos de Jyn - _ne l'encourage pas_.

« Bien sûr, » dit Jyn, aussi sarcastique qu'elle pouvait l'être sans craindre de la relancer. « Hé, j'ai besoin d'une autre bière.

— Moi aussi, » dit Cassian avec un signe de tête à Leia. « À plus tard. » Puis la main de Cassian guida gentiment Jyn vers l'avant et elle fit un salut de la main tandis qu'ils s'en allaient. Leia ne sembla pas le remarquer, elle venait d'apercevoir Han, debout sur une table, et se dirigeait vers lui à grands pas.

Ils repartirent vers le salon, en se pressant au travers de couloirs encombrés. Mais quand ils émergèrent dans la pièce ils la trouvèrent plus peuplée encore qu'auparavant, absolument noire de monde. La main de Cassian se pressa un peu plus fermement dans son dos, puis vint prendre son verre, qui était vide.

« Je vais dehors, » lui dit-elle, et il acquiesça, avant qu'elle ne le perde de vue. Jyn avança rapidement dans la foule, esquivant les bras et se glissant entre les fêtards pour aller passer la porte vitrée coulissante et la refermer derrière elle.

L'air frais après la chaleur étouffante de la maison de Han apporta un soulagement immédiat, comme de l'eau fraîche sur une brûlure. Jyn s'arrêta un moment, la main sur la poignée de porte, et prit une grande inspiration. Il y avait une piscine d'un bleu clair au milieu de la terrasse de pierre, et un jeu de marches qui descendait vers une étendue d'herbe. Jyn s'avança vers l'extrémité de la terrasse, posa ses coudes sur la balustrade. Elle se sentait cent fois mieux là dehors. Pourquoi avait- _elle_ dit à Cassian de venir à cette fête, putain ? Elle aurait juste dû lui dire de rester à la maison pour traîner avec elle. Ça aurait probablement suffi à le convaincre.

Elle entendit la porte coulisser derrière elle et jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, s'attendant à voir Cassian, mais ce fut Han qui apparut. Il portait une veste en cuir, mais Jyn était certaine que ce choix vestimentaire stupide n'était pas responsable de ses joues cramoisies. Ça avait probablement plus à voir avec la furie vêtue de blanc à l'intérieur, dont la voix perçante était audible de toute la maison. Cependant Jyn décida de ne pas se moquer de lui à ce sujet, tandis qu'il venait s'installer à côté d'elle.

« Erso, » dit-il en posant un coude sur la balustrade. « Où est le p'tit copain ? »

Jyn leva les yeux au ciel en se détournant pour faire face au paysage. Elle regrettait de s'être montrée charitable. « Cassian n'est pas mon petit copain.

— Bien sûr, » dit nonchalamment Han, avec le même sourire qu'il arborait dans les magazines. Le même sourire qui faisait cracher un _vaurien_ à Leia, avant d'essayer de mettre le magazine de côté quand personne ne regardait. « C'est marrant, je n'ai même pas dit son nom, et tu savais de qui je parlais, hein gamine ? »

Jyn sourit, décidée à ne pas faire la même erreur deux fois. Elle se tourna en imitant la pose de Han, le coude posé sur la rambarde, « Et si on parlait de cette chanson que tu viens de sortir ? Comment elle s'appelle déjà ? _Princess ?_

— Woah, minute, dit Han en se redressant. On parlait de toi, _rase-mottes -_ »

Jyn se mit à chanter, « _I love you, I know, I love you, I know_ -

— C'est bon, » dit Han en la poussant légèrement. « Dégage, gamine. »

Jyn vit Cassian approcher de la porte et se redressa à son tour, commença à s'éloigner à reculons, non sans protester pour le fun. « J'étais là la première.

— Ma maison, mes règles, » dit Han avant de vider son verre. Jyn ricana et lui tourna le dos, atteignant Cassian juste au moment où il ouvrait la porte. Il n'avait pas de verres dans les mains, et Jyn recula d'un pas pour le laisser se pencher par l'ouverture.

« Tu es à court de bière, Solo, le héla Cassian, et Han grogna. Leia est sur le point de faire venir quelques fûts -

— Même pas en rêve, » dit Han en bondissant et en passant près d'eux au pas de course. Cassian le suivit du regard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? »

Jyn secoua la tête, se sentant rougir, et pria que l'éclairage le dissimule à Cassian. « C'est un idiot. » Elle marqua une pause, cherchant une distraction, n'importe laquelle. Par chance, elle en entendit une. « Est-ce que c'est too much, de danser sur notre propre chanson ? »

Cassian sourit, lui prit la main. « Oui. » Il l'entraîna sur la piste de danse en se frayant un chemin à reculons pour ouvrir la voie à Jyn. Ce n'était pas exactement un slow, mais Jyn passa les bras autour du cou de Cassian. Il posa les mains sur ses hanches et elle réprima un frisson, ferma les yeux et se concentra sur le pouce de Cassian qui remontait vers sa taille, peau contre peau. La voix de Cassian résonnait autour d'eux, _she moves like a supernova, a shooting star that flies over, I wanna keep up, I gotta keep up_ …

///

Avant qu'ils ne démarrent la tournée, Kay avait jeté un œil à leur setlist et débité une telle série de statistiques que Rogue One lui avait aussitôt remis le contrôle dessus, ne serait-ce que pour l'empêcher de péter un plomb. Jyn devait le reconnaître : Kay avait trouvé l'équilibre parfait, qui démarrait le concert dans une explosion, mais progressait tout de même en une apothéose. Il savait aussi quand leur laisser des pauses, placer stratégiquement les chansons plus lentes ou leur faire changer d'instruments.

Cassian était un super meneur : il avait beaucoup d'énergie et il pouvait booster le public avec une seule note. Mais quand il prenait la guitare sèche et chantait leurs chansons les plus posées de sa voix de miel, l'audience s'arrêtait et _écoutait_. Kay en tira pleinement avantage en lui prévoyant un solo à mi-concert, pour leur laisser le temps de se poser. Puis Jyn et Bodhi se chargeaient du chant sur la chanson suivante, laissant à Cassian une chance de souffler.

Ils avaient atteint ce moment du concert où Cassian allait faire son solo. Jyn posa ses baguettes et descendit une bouteille d'eau, en regardant du coin de l'œil l'accessoiriste apparaître pour échanger la guitare électrique de Cassian contre une acoustique. Cassian pinça les cordes, vérifia qu'elle était accordée, approcha le micro pour dire au public qu'ils allaient ralentir un peu, si ça ne les dérangeait pas. La foule l'acclama en réponse, et Jyn sourit autour du goulot de sa bouteille.

Cassian finit de se préparer et Jyn regarda son dos tandis qu'il s'approchait à nouveau du micro, à présent seul sur scène. Bodhi et Kay étaient juste derrière le rideau, visibles de là où elle se trouvait mais pas depuis le public, assis sur un banc avec des bouteilles d'eau, chacun à son tour criant dans les oreilles de l'autre pour se faire entendre.

Cassian plaqua les premiers accords, et Jyn se rendit compte qu'il ne jouait pas son habituelle version dépouillée de _The Force_. « Je veux dédier cette chanson à la seule et l'unique, » annonça-t-il, et le public _hurla_ , mais elle ne sut pas s'il s'était arrêté là dans sa phrase ou si sa voix avait été noyée par le bruit.

Jyn se rassit et écouta, en roulant la bouteille entre ses mains. La voix de Cassian était basse, et Jyn avait entendu cette reprise des centaines de fois, mais elle en avait toujours la chair de poule.

 _If there's a reason that I'm by her side, when so many have tried - then I'm willing to wait for it_ , et Jyn se sentit vibrer à l'unisson avec les cordes sous ses doigts, _I'm willing to wait for it_.

///

Jyn avait posé les pieds sur les genoux de Bodhi, un bras en travers du visage tandis qu'elle essayait de se reposer les yeux pendant qu'ils étaient arrêtés. Elle ne dormait généralement pas beaucoup dans le bus, mais à cet instant elle faisait une semi-tentative. Elle s'ennuyait, et n'avait rien d'autre à faire, à moins de vouloir recommencer à fixer son carnet. Et elle ne voulait pas non plus se lever pour aller essayer de se reposer les yeux dans une couchette à l'arrière. D'où la semi-tentative.

Bodhi était sur son PC, qui diffusait de la musique à faible volume. Elle était étendue sur la banquette du box, à moitié sous la table, en train d'écouter Bodhi taper et tripoter la radio sur son portable. Il passait d'une station à l'autre, à la recherche de quelque chose à écouter dans la région. Il était indécis, écoutait chaque nouvelle station pendant trente secondes, suffisamment longtemps pour que Jyn commence à croire qu'il s'était décidé, avant de changer à mi-chanson ou mi-mot.

« _Votre célébrité vous a propulsés sous le feu des projecteurs, et dans les cœurs du monde entier, et je suis sûre que nos auditeurs se posent aussi la question : y a-t-il de l'espoir ? Y a-t-il de la place dans vos cœurs pour quelqu'un, ou êtes-vous déjà pris ?_ »

Jyn bougea la tête en reconnaissant la voix de Holdo. Bodhi fit une pause dans son zapping pour écouter l'interview qu'ils avaient enregistrée quelques mois plus tôt. Il était tard. Ils repassaient probablement les vieilles émissions de Holdo au lieu d'embaucher un DJ pour la nuit.

Jyn n'avait pas entendu l'interview en dehors du moment où ils l'avaient enregistrée, et se fit la réflexion qu'il était plus étrange de s'entendre parler à la radio que chanter. C'était aussi dérangeant que de passer devant un magazine pour s'apercevoir que vos propres yeux vous regardaient.

Le rire de Cassian, puis, « _Je ne crois pas qu'aucun de nous ait le temps pour une vie sociale, encore moins pour une vie amoureuse._ »

Puis sa propre voix, qui la fit grimacer. « _Avant l'émission, je n'avais vu personne qui ne soit pas de Rogue One depuis une semaine_. »

La main de Bodhi se posa sur son pied et le secoua légèrement. Il savait qu'elle ne dormait pas. Jyn releva légèrement son bras. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, la voix légèrement rauque après avoir passé une heure au bord du sommeil.

« Est-ce que tu as remarqué comme Holdo regardait Cassian quand elle a posé cette question ? » demanda Bodhi avec légèreté. Jyn plissa les yeux dans sa direction.

« Bien sûr, » dit-elle en se demandant où il voulait en venir. « Il répondait à _toutes_ les questions. » Elle pensa à la fête chez Han et se rappela Bodhi et Luke, assis sur le canapé en train de rire. Jyn et Cassian étaient restés des heures plus tard qu'ils ne l'avaient prévu, et avaient dû chercher refuge sur la terrasse, parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas forcer Bodhi à partir.

Jyn souleva complètement le bras et se souleva sur les coudes pour le regarder. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est au sujet de Luke ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

Il secoua la tête, si vivement qu'elle en sentit le mouvement dans ses jambes. « Non, pas - pas moi et Luke, et - non, » Bodhi avait les joues rouges, et luttait pour s'extirper d'un trou qu'il n'avait apparemment pas eu l'intention de creuser. « Non, je parlais de Cassian et _toi_. »

Jyn écarquilla les yeux et elle se démancha immédiatement le cou pour regarder vers l'arrière du bus, mais la porte qui menait aux couchettes était fermée. Elle jeta un regard noir à Bodhi. « On pourrait ne pas parler de ça maintenant ?

— Il dort, » dit Bodhi, mais il baissa tout de même la voix. « Et il met toujours des bouchons d'oreilles quand il dort dans le bus, de toute façon. » Elle savait que c'était vrai, mais elle n'en était pas rassurée pour autant. Jyn soutint son regard quelques instants de plus avant de se recoucher et de ramener son bras sur son visage. Elle appuya un peu avec son avant-bras, trouvant un certain réconfort dans l'obscurité. Quand elle eut l'impression de pouvoir prétendre qu'elle était seule, elle parla.

« Écoute il - lui et moi… On est amis, on est proches, mais il n'est pas… »

Bodhi l'interrompit gentiment. « Est-ce que tu lui en as seulement _parlé_? »

Jyn marqua une pause. Elle dit, assez faiblement, « Je ne veux pas le mettre mal à l'aise - »

Bodhi l'interrompit à nouveau. « Trouve toutes les excuses que tu veux, Jyn, mais vous vous connaissez depuis trois ans maintenant, et depuis tout ce temps vous êtes basiquement inséparables. » Sa voix était nette sans être agressive, et se fit plus douce encore, « Vous avez une base solide. Qui ne sera pas ébranlée par une question. »

Il se tut, et quand Jyn ne répondit pas, il recommença à bidouiller la radio, ayant apparemment terminé de dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Mais ce n'était pas une simple question, n'est-ce pas ? Ça ne pouvait pas être si simple. Mais - elle pouvait parler de tout avec Cassian. Il était toujours la personne qu'elle allait voir en premier. En quoi était-ce différent ?

Jyn garda le bras sur les yeux et ne bougea plus pendant un long moment, mais elle ne dormit pas non plus.

///

Une semaine plus tard, Jyn était dans une supérette ouverte 24h/24. Son corps était vidé par le concert qu'ils venaient de faire, mais son esprit était toujours vibrant d'activité, peu convaincu par sa tasse de thé habituelle. Subitement, elle avait eu une envie de Wagon Wheels, ce qui avait poussé Cassian à chercher sur son téléphone le magasin le plus proche encore ouvert.

Le contenu de leur caddie avait très vite échappé à leur contrôle. Ils avaient trouvé les Wagon Wheels, mais alors Jyn avait décidé qu'elle voulait aussi des Twinkies, et Bodhi avait envoyé un texto où il demandait des chips mais n'avait pas précisé quel genre et ne répondait plus à leurs messages. Leur solution avait été de prendre un sachet de chaque variété.

Les choses avaient rapidement déraillé à partir de là. Ils avaient commencé à arpenter les allées sans but précis, attrapant n'importe quelle cochonnerie qui leur faisait envie. Jyn avait les coudes posés sur le caddie, un pied au niveau des roues comme sur une trottinette. Cassian était juste devant elle, en train de prendre une boîte de Dunkaroos. Elle gardait un œil vigilant sur lui, mais il ne boitait pas, même s'il n'avait pas eu sa pause habituelle avec le pack de froid. Elle allait continuer à surveiller ça.

Ils tournèrent au coin de l'allée pour débouler dans la section des magazines. Cassian s'avança rapidement pour en prendre un et le brandit pour qu'elle puisse voir la couverture. C'était le même magazine que Jyn avait étudié à la station radio. Cassian lui sourit sous la visière de sa casquette de baseball et Jyn se pencha au-dessus du caddie.

« Je ne sais pas si je m'y habituerai jamais, » dit-il en agitant le périodique avant de le remettre sur l'étagère.

« Tu ne vas pas l'acheter ? » le taquina Jyn. Cassian secoua la tête.

« Je préférerais que le caissier ne poste pas notre localisation sur Twitter à minuit, » dit-il, et Jyn rit, en regardant le magazine. Cassian avait raison. Ce ne serait probablement pas une bonne idée de tendre au caissier un magazine qui affichait leurs identités.

Cassian continua sa route et Jyn glissa après lui, examinant les couvertures jusqu'à ce qu'elle repère des yeux familiers qui la regardaient depuis la rangée du bas, tout au fond. Elle freina d'un coup sec avec le talon et attrapa le magazine pour voir le titre - _La Estrella._ La photo de Cassian prenait toute la couverture, dans ce même costume qu'elle lui avait vu porter quand elle s'était incrustée sur le plateau photo.

Cassian se rendit compte qu'elle ne suivait plus et se retourna pour la voir feuilleter le magazine. Il vint regarder par-dessus son épaule tandis que Jyn poussait un soupir en se rendant compte que tout était en espagnol. Cassian ricana. « Tu ne peux pas le lire ? »

Elle l'ignora, continue de tourner les pages jusqu'à trouver celle qui portait son nom. Elle ne savait pas à quoi elle s'était attendue, mais l'article était également en espagnol. Elle parcourut la page jusqu'à trouver son nom, et lit maladroitement à voix haute, « Jyn ess mi com-pan-era. »

Cassian rit gentiment de sa mauvaise prononciation et lui prit le magazine des mains. « On a du mal, _gringa_? » Mais il jeta le magazine dans le caddie, en dépit de ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt.

Jyn se pencha par-dessus le chariot pour l'observer, tandis qu'il examinait les rayons, une main à demi refermée sur l'angle du caddie. Elle ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser à ce que Bodhi avait dit. Ses mots s'étaient enracinés dans sa tête, mêlés avec _welcome home._ Elle détestait l'admettre, mais plus elle y pensait, plus elle était certaine qu'il avait raison.

Cassian se tourna soudain vers elle, avec une expression un peu étrange. « Jyn, quelque chose te tracasse ? »

Elle se mordilla la lèvre. « Je - » _ne vais pas confesser mon foutu crush au milieu d'un supermarché_.

« Je pense juste à la chanson, » dit-elle, en espérant rattraper le coup sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Mais Cassian referma les doigts sur le chariot, et ils stoppèrent. Le cœur de Jyn commença à s'emballer et elle fit de son mieux pour avoir l'air calme tandis que Cassian se penchait au-dessus du caddie, se glissait dans son espace personnel.

« Jyn, dit-il. Il n'y a absolument aucune obligation de trouver quelque chose pour ces mots. Ils n'ont pas à être une chanson. » Il hésita, les mains fébriles sur le bord du chariot. « Peut-être qu'ils sont juste quelque chose… entre nous. Peut-être qu'ils sont à nous. »

Le cœur de Jyn battait la chamade pour une tout autre raison maintenant. Elle acquiesça, en soutenant son regard. Cassian acquiesça en retour, ses mains se crispant avant de relâcher le caddie, mais il ne détourna pas les yeux.

///

« Ça se passe bien. On s'amuse. Je suis - heureuse, Maman, » dit Jyn, assise au bord de la scène, une jambe pressée contre la poitrine. Elle avait le téléphone à l'oreille et les yeux sur les rangées de chaises devant elle, encore vides.

« Je suis contente, ma chérie, » dit Lyra de sa voix douce et mélodieuse. « Tu mérites d'être heureuse après tout ce qui s'est passé. »

Jyn aimait sa mère. Il y avait eu un temps dans sa vie où Lyra avait été sa meilleure amie, et cela lui manquait tous les jours. Lyra lui avait appris à jouer de son premier instrument - le piano - et Jyn n'arrivait à penser à rien d'autre quand elle en jouait.

La quitter avait laissé une faille dans leur relation, comme une crevasse à travers un lac gelé. Quand elle était avec les Partisans, elle ne parlait pas à sa mère ou à son père, en dehors des appels mensuels _je-suis-vivante_ que Saw l'obligeait à passer.

C'était Chirrut qui l'avait convaincue de reprendre contact avec Lyra, juste après la sortie de leur maxi. Ça avait été une démarche laborieuse, mais Lyra y avait travaillé avec enthousiasme, et Jyn aussi. Les coups de téléphone hebdomadaires faisaient partie du processus. Ils n'étaient pas aisés, mais au moins ils n'étaient plus aussi gênés qu'ils l'avaient été.

« Comment ça va, pour toi ? demanda Jyn. L'orchestre ?

— Oh, très bien, dit Lyra. On fait un week-end hommage aux Clash. Je pense que tu apprécierais vraiment. »

Jyn sourit. « _Eux_ détesteraient ça.

— Oh, c'est sûr. »

Jyn pensa à demander à sa mère son avis sur la chanson, mais rejeta l'idée. Les goûts de Lyra et de Jyn en matière de musique étaient… différents, à tout le moins. Ils ne s'accorderaient probablement pas. Elle était toujours obsédée par la chanson, plus que jamais. Après ce que Cassian avait dit, elle était déterminée à l'écrire. Même s'ils ne la sortaient jamais, et qu'elle restait leur. Elle voulait l'écrire pour lui.

Elle avait une autre question pour Lyra, qui la fit se sentir rougir de la tête aux pieds, mais c'était sa mère - elle était censée lui poser ce genre de questions, à elle.

« Est-ce que, » demanda-t-elle, mal à l'aise, « je peux te demander conseil ? »

Elle put pratiquement entendre Lyra se redresser, presser le téléphone avec plus de force contre son oreille. « Évidemment, ma chérie. Tout ce que tu veux. » Une pause. « C'est à propos d'un garçon ? » Une autre pause. « Est-ce que c'est ton chanteur ? Cassian ?

— Bon sang, Maman, » dit Jyn en regardant derrière elle, comme s'il avait pu entendre depuis la loge. Elle regrettait sa décision, et chercha avec espoir un trou où s'enterrer. « Non, je - je voulais te parler de musique. Je travaille sur une chanson, mais j'ai besoin d'un coup de main.

— Oh. » La voix de Lyra était douce. Émue. « Bien sûr, ma chérie. Comment je peux t'aider ? »

Jyn réfléchit un moment. Ça n'avait pas été son idée première, mais… « Si je te maile quelques partitions, tu peux me donner ton opinion ? »

Le sourire de Lyra se fit entendre dans sa voix. « Je ferai de mon mieux en tout cas. Tu en as besoin pour quand ?

— C'est pas pressé, » dit Jyn en se rappelant ce que Cassian avait dit. « C'est juste quelque chose sur quoi je travaille en ce moment.

— D'accord. Je… Je te ferai savoir ce que j'en pense. Je dois y aller, mais je t'aime, Jyn. Merci.

— Je t'aime aussi. »

///

La première chanson du concert était toujours la préférée de Jyn. Ils commençaient par l'un de leurs morceaux les plus forts, démarrant littéralement avec un _bang_ tandis que Jyn jouait l'un de ses meilleurs solos de batterie. Elle adorait se glisser sur la scène dans le noir, entendre le public bourdonner tranquillement, voir les téléphones répandre leur lumière dans la foule. Mais sitôt qu'elle frappait dans les fûts, le sort était rompu, et le public hurlait si fort qu'il noyait les premières paroles de Cassian.

Elle adorait briser le silence, faire une entrée fracassante et électriser la foule.

Le public hurla pendant tout le premier couplet avant de se mettre à chanter jusqu'à la fin. Ça laissa Jyn haletante, déjà presque épuisée après avoir tout donné durant ces trois minutes vingt. Elle se rassit et fit jouer ses poignets pendant que Cassian les présentait, se levant quand Cassian dit son nom.

« Merci, merci, » dit Cassian avec des gestes apaisants. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Jyn par-dessus son épaule, sourit en se retournant vers l'audience. « Aujourd'hui est un jour très spécial, » le public l'acclama, le forçant à s'arrêter à nouveau, et il rit. Jyn le regardait attentivement. Elle aussi serait probablement en train de crier à ses moindres mots si elle était dans la foule.

« Aujourd'hui est un jour très spécial, dit-il à nouveau, parce qu'aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de la seule et l'unique, l'inarrêtable, l'insurmontable, Jyn Erso ! »

Le public rugit, plus fort encore qu'auparavant. Puis Bodhi la prit par la main pour l'amener sur le devant de la scène avec lui et Cassian, Kay derrière eux. Cassian et Bodhi chantèrent _Joyeux Anniversaire_ avec le public, accompagnés par Kay au clavier.

Jyn aurait _détesté_ ce genre de chose trois ans plus tôt, et serait probablement sortie de scène en courant. Mais elle avait beaucoup évolué durant ces trois ans. Maintenant, ça lui faisait chaud au cœur. Même quand, à la fin de la chanson, Bodhi et Cassian lui embrassèrent chacun la tempe et que Kay lui tapota l'épaule.

Jyn prit le micro de Cassian et le cala dans le support, ramassa une paire de baguettes dans l'un des sacs en feutrine qui étaient cachés à plusieurs endroits sur la scène. Elle se tourna, dos à dos avec Cassian, jetant un regard en arrière pour voir Bodhi s'asseoir derrière sa batterie, lancer le décompte.

Jyn et Cassian frappèrent leurs tambours à l'unisson. Ils se manquèrent de quelques millimètres au coup suivant, non pas par chance mais par la force de l'habitude. Jyn frappa l'odaiko, avec un regard en arrière à Cassian avant de reprendre la chanson. Cassian se tourna pour lui faire passer le micro.

Elle aimait sa batterie, mais elle aimait cela aussi.

///

Jyn vérifia sa boîte de réception pour la quatrième fois, mais Lyra ne lui avait pas encore répondu. C'était compréhensible. Elle ne l'avait contactée que deux heures plus tôt, et il était près de trois heures du matin à Londres.

Elle referma sa boîte mail et ouvrit son répertoire, fit défiler les contacts jusqu'à voir apparaître le S. Elle hésita. Suffisamment longtemps pour que son écran se mette à clignoter pour signaler un appel entrant, de nul autre que Galen Erso.

Jyn appuya sur _ignorer_ et se leva pour aller voir ce que faisaient les autres.

///

Jyn n'était pas sur les réseaux sociaux pour deux très bonnes raisons : elle détestait les réseaux sociaux, et elle était irascible. Elle était sûre de mettre les pieds dans le plat et d'attirer sur leurs têtes une pluie d'émojis. Ce que Bodhi avait dû lui expliquer, et que Jyn trouvait également _pathétique_.

Elle n'était pas sur les réseaux sociaux, mais parfois elle se montrait curieuse et Bodhi la laissait explorer sur son téléphone. Elle cherchait _Rogue One_ sur Instagram, et des dizaines de photos de leurs derniers concerts apparaissaient. C'était cool de voir leurs concerts par les yeux de leurs fans, et elle était happée dans un tourbillon d'images, likant à l'occasion certaines des photos les plus artistiques, sans se rendre compte qu'elle provoquait ainsi des crises cardiaques chez les pauvres fans quand ils ouvraient leur appli.

Jyn était avachie dans le bus, en train de scroller distraitement tandis que Kay pianotait sur son ordi, assis dans le canapé. Bodhi était couché à l'arrière du bus, avec Baze qui somnolait également, et Chirrut était assis avec un casque sur les oreilles, en train d'écouter un livre audio. Cassian était le seul dans le box avec elle, et travaillait sur sa tablette.

Une photo en particulier attira son œil. Elle datait du photoshoot, quand Jyn avait offert un peu de son verre à Cassian. L'un des assistants, ou peut-être même le photographe, devait l'avoir prise. Elle avait les yeux baissés vers son verre, mais ceux de Cassian étaient rivés sur elle, avec cet air d'admiration, comme si elle était responsable pour la lune dans le ciel. Elle marqua une pause. C'était une chose de savoir, d'une manière distraite, semi-consciente, que quelqu'un vous regardait. C'en était une autre de voir quelqu'un attirer votre attention dessus, même via internet.

Jyn devait être restée immobile un long moment, parce qu'elle sursauta quand Cassian dit son nom, la tête inclinée avec un air curieux. Il avait posé sa tablette sur la table. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il en indiquant le téléphone.

Jyn baissa les yeux vers la photo, puis fit glisser le téléphone vers lui. Cassian se pencha sur l'image et son expression fit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Elle devint indéchiffrable. Jyn l'observa, essayant de lire les traits qu'elle pensait pouvoir interpréter couramment, mais ils ne trahissaient rien.

« C'est une bonne photo, » finit-elle par dire avec une pointe de panique. Puis Cassian la regarda et le masque tomba pour laisser place à un sourire qui la fit se tortiller sur place pour une toute autre raison. Un sourire avec une intention.

Jyn n'était pas stupide. Ce que Bodhi lui avait dit - ce n'était pas une surprise. Il l'avait prise au dépourvu, certes, et avait fait remonter de vieux mécanismes de défense, mais. Jyn savait. Ils avançaient vers quelque chose. Jyn avait fui si longtemps - ses parents, Saw - qu'elle essayait désespérément de ne pas fuir cette fois encore.

Il ne l'avait jamais dit, mais Jyn savait que Cassian comprenait. Elle le savait de la même façon qu'elle savait qu'il lui traduirait ce magazine à l'instant si elle le lui demandait, et essayerait probablement de lui apprendre un truc ou deux en passant. Elle le savait de la même façon qu'elle savait qu'il interpréterait sa musique avec les mots exacts qu'elle entendait. Elle lui faisait confiance avec tout ce qu'elle écrivait, elle lui faisait confiance avec chaque fibre de son être. Elle savait qu'elle le pouvait, de la même façon qu'elle savait qu'il frapperait l'odaiko exactement en même temps qu'elle.

Cassian comprenait qu'elle avait besoin d'espace, et de temps. Il était la personne la plus patiente qu'elle connaissait. Il évoluait autour d'elle comme la marée, se rapprochait, mais se retirait quand elle en avait besoin, lui donnait l'espace dont elle avait besoin pour respirer. Il le savait parce qu'il était comme elle.

Quand Jyn avait rencontré Cassian, elle avait pensé qu'il était un livre ouvert, qu'elle aurait pu lire à rebours. Mais il avait détruit cette idée au bout de la première semaine qu'elle avait passée avec lui, quand elle avait compris à quel point il était réservé. Cassian gardait pour lui ses pensées et ses sentiments, tout comme Jyn. Mais au lieu de se cacher derrière le silence, il usait d'un masque amical et souriant. Il en portait des dizaines, jouait le rôle du charmant leader quand nécessaire. Mais il était différent à l'abri des caméras. Il était plus calme, plus introverti. Il n'était pas _moins_ , mais _plus_. Et il ne la jugerait jamais, parce qu'ils étaient taillés dans la même étoffe, juste cousus selon différents patrons.

Le masque avait disparu en cet instant, tandis qu'il la regardait, son visage l'image même de la franchise. « En effet, » dit-il, toujours avec ce petit sourire, ce sourire dangereux. « C'est une très bonne photo. »

///

Ils avaient une autre semaine de repos, et décidèrent de prendre un vol pour rentrer à la maison. Jyn adorait être en tournée, mais c'était un soulagement d'être rentrée. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle était si fatiguée avant de s'écrouler dans son lit immédiatement après leur arrivée, pour ne se relever que dix-huit heures plus tard. Les autres lui dirent même qu'ils étaient passés dans sa chambre voir comment elle allait, mais qu'elle dormait comme une souche.

Quand elle se réveilla enfin, il était presque deux heures du matin. Jyn roula hors du lit et jeta un œil au miroir, grimaça à la vue de son mascara encroûté et de sa frange graisseuse. Elle se lava le visage avant de vérifier son téléphone, où elle trouva un message qui lui fit dévaler les escaliers quatre à quatre.

Lyra lui avait répondu avec une vidéo d'elle au piano, en train de tester la chanson sur le seul instrument que Jyn avait évité. Mais c'était ça. C'était ce dont la chanson avait besoin.

Jyn atteignit le piano de leur studio à une telle vitesse qu'elle glissa sur le banc et manqua de le renverser. Elle le remarqua à peine, ses doigts trouvant automatiquement les touches pour essayer la chanson. Mais ce n'était pas tout à fait ça. Elle changea la tonalité, modifia quelques notes. Et ça y était.

Elle avait pensé à une _power ballade_ , ce qui était vrai. Mais elle avait oublié qu'il y avait beaucoup de puissance dans un piano. Elle avait pensé au crescendo d'un feu d'artifice, à une cacophonie de chaleur et de bruit pour égaler le pouvoir des mots. Mais elle aurait dû plutôt prêter attention au calme qu'ils instillaient, et au pouvoir de cette paix. La vague de bonheur, si puissante qu'elle en était mélancolique. C'était tout aussi bouleversant que n'importe laquelle de ses meilleures chansons.

Elle commença à jouer, fit monter la musique, plus haut, plus haut, jusqu'au moment où elle se mit à chanter, les deux seuls mots qu'elle connaissait. _Welcome home_. Elle fit traîner les syllabes, les savoura, en particulier le second _o_ , qu'elle étira comme du caramel.

Elle joua le morceau jusqu'au bout, reliant ensemble les différentes parties, le doigté de sa mère refermant les failles qu'elle n'était pas arrivée à combler. Elle était tellement absorbée qu'elle ne l'entendit pas entrer, ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il était là avant qu'elle n'ait fini et qu'il parle.

« Jyn, » dit-il, et comment arrivait-il à faire ça, à mettre autant d'émotion dans son nom ? Ce n'était que trois lettres. Il choisissait toujours ses mots avec tant de soin, se contentait rarement de l'ordinaire. Et il était là, et il répétait son nom, encore et encore.

« Cassian, » répondit-elle, remontant un genou sur le banc en se tournant pour lui faire face. Quelque chose dans sa voix le fit avancer lentement jusqu'au banc, où il se laissa tomber, face à elle. Il leva une main et repoussa la frange de Jyn en arrière.

D'une voix étrangement rauque, il dit, « C'est ça que tu ressens, quand tu entends ces mots ? »

La voix de Jyn n'était guère qu'un murmure. « Oui. »

Bien sûr qu'il comprenait. Il avait toujours traduit sa musique. Il avait toujours su ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Elle ferma les yeux comme il penchait la tête, pressant leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre.

Jyn vit une succession de scènes : un long voyage en voiture, des voix narquoises ; son pied contre le sien pendant une interview ; eux deux, assis dos à dos, en train d'écouter leur album ; les dédicaces qu'il lui faisait, à _la seule et l'unique_ ; son pouce qui lui caressait la hanche pendant qu'ils dansaient ; des heures passées dans le studio à argumenter et à tomber d'accord ; des messages secrets sur scène, une promesse de l'attendre ; cet instant, maintenant, son front contre le sien et l'anticipation qui remonte le long de son échine ; un bar, une vie plus tôt.

Elle posa une main sur sa joue, effleura la barbe rase du pouce. Plus que toute chanson ou concert, il la rendait brave.

///

Les coulisses avant un concert, c'était retenir sa respiration au moment de sauter du plongeoir. C'était les secondes de chute libre, le souffle coupé et les yeux fermés.

Chaque groupe avait sa propre préparation aux concerts, et qui variait généralement d'un membre à l'autre. Kay démontait son clavier pour en bidouiller les câbles. Bodhi restait assis et écoutait de la musique avec ses vieux écouteurs, comme un athlète se préparant à un match décisif. Cassian était silencieux, et se calait dans un fauteuil pour lire. Ce soir il était sur un canapé en coulisses, en train de lire quelque chose en espagnol, dans un débardeur noir avec trois bandes blanches sur la poitrine.

Jyn préparait chaque concert comme un match de boxe, en allant courir et faire des étirements. La musique à fond dans les oreilles tandis qu'elle courait en rythme, pour brûler l'énergie débordante jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne un niveau tolérable. Une vague puissante, mais pas au point de la noyer.

(Avant, son rituel n'incluait _pas_ vingt minutes de roulage de pelles avec Cassian à l'arrière du bus, mais Jyn n'était pas opposée au changement. Sur ses lèvres elle goûtait au soleil, et à la première note de chaque chanson.)

Dans les quelques dernières minutes avant de monter sur scène, tout était possible. La pièce vibrait de trop d'énergie, à deux doigts de se convertir en anxiété. C'était alors que Cassian les appelait tous ensemble pour un rassemblement dans une étreinte de groupe, les têtes jointes. Cette fois, au lieu de faire reposer son bras sur le dos de Jyn et de prendre la main de Bodhi, il replia les doigts sur le flanc de Jyn, effleurant un peu de peau nue.

Tête baissée, Jyn commença. « On jouera une chanson, puis la suivante. Comme toutes les autres nuits. »

Cassian la serra un peu plus étroitement. « Allumons-les comme si on était une centaine. »

///

Si Cassian ne l'avait pas trouvée, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle aurait fait. Perdre son temps dans ce bar, probablement, piégée là comme dans une prison. Mais il l'avait trouvée, trois ans plus tôt, et il l'avait convaincue, rallumant quelque chose qu'elle croyait avoir perdu.

Jyn était en train d'essuyer un verre quand ils étaient entrés. Elle les avait remarqués, à la façon distraite d'une employée en restauration - voir où ils s'asseyaient, s'ils lui faisaient signe pour commander à boire, ou s'ils prenaient un menu et qu'elle doive avertir le chef de se mettre au boulot, etc. Mais ils ne firent rien de tout ça, et Jyn continua son travail derrière le bar, assumant qu'ils viendraient la trouver quand ils seraient prêts.

Elle hochait machinalement la tête en rythme avec la musique, le tube de l'été qui passait à la radio tandis qu'elle repassait sa liste de corvées dans la tête. Elle allait bientôt devoir nettoyer les tables, et elle devait encore passer la serpillière derrière le bar, où elle avait réussi à renverser une bouteille de Sour Puss. De toute façon, qui buvait du Sour Puss dans un bar, putain ? Est-ce que ce n'était pas réservé aux étudiantes bourrées dans les clubs, le goût de la boisson masqué par une combinaison de sirops et le coup de fouet d'un shot ?

L'un des hommes finit par approcher le bar. Il avait des cheveux bruns et un début de barbe, portait une chemise usée qui était encore trop élégante pour ce bar merdique. Son ami, qui devait bien faire trois mètres de haut et avait des lunettes cerclées de métal, resta dans le box, les bras croisés, comme décidé à ne pas toucher la table.

« Hé, » dit le type aux cheveux bruns, et Jyn leva le regard pour s'apercevoir que ses yeux étaient tout aussi bruns, de la couleur du chocolat fondu. Elle opina, revint rapidement à ses verres.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux vous servir ?

— Je suis Cassian, » dit-il en guise de réponse. Sa main tressaillait, comme s'il se demandait s'il devait la tendre. Mais les mains de Jyn étaient occupées à essuyer ces verres, et couvertes de toute la crasse dont elle les débarrassait.

Jyn opina à nouveau. Ça ne répondait pas à sa question. « Une bière ?

— Oui, s'il vous plaît, » dit-il en se penchant en avant, les mains sur le comptoir. Contrairement à son ami, il n'avait pas l'air rebuté par le bar miteux. Tant mieux, parce que Jyn ne prit pas la peine de se laver les mains avant de remplir un pichet au robinet qu'elle lui fit passer avec deux chopes vides.

Cassian marqua une pause. Il ne regarda même pas les boissons, occupé à la dévisager. « En fait j'espérais pouvoir vous offrir un verre ? »

Jyn leva à peine les yeux vers lui, se remit au travail. Elle avait vu qu'il était séduisant quand il s'était avancé jusqu'au bar. Mais c'était bien la dernière chose dont Jyn avait besoin.

« Je ne bois pas avec les clients, » répondit-elle automatiquement, en se détournant pour essuyer le robinet avec le même torchon qu'elle utilisait sur les verres. Il était encore là quand elle se retourna, et n'avait pas touché à la bière. Jyn haussa les sourcils, croisa finalement son regard.

« Vous êtes Jyn Erso, n'est-ce pas ? » Il l'avait dit assez calmement, mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre dans son expression, quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas tout à fait à déchiffrer. Nervosité ? Inquiétude ?

Jyn fit une pause. Les baby-sitters de Saw étaient de moins en moins subtils.

« Non, » dit-elle en pointant son badge. « Je m'appelle Kestrel. »

Son attention fut attirée par du mouvement derrière l'épaule de Cassian, et elle vit son immense ami se pencher vers eux.

« Je te l'ai dit de nombreuses fois, » dit l'échalas, « Elle ne donnera pas son accord.

— Kay, s'il te plaît, » dit Cassian.

Jyn reprit l'un des baquets de verres sales, décidant d'aller plus loin sur le bar. « Je ne bois pas non plus avec les harceleurs. » Elle reprit le pichet et les chopes, les plaça dans la bassine, et Cassian revint vers elle.

« Attendez - s'il vous plaît, » dit-il, et c'est le _s'il vous plaît_ qui l'interrompit dans son élan. Elle ne pouvait pas se rappeler la dernière fois que quelqu'un le lui avait dit. Elle travaillait dans ce trou depuis un an, après avoir tourné avec les rien moins que polis Partisans. La barre était basse.

La responsable de Jyn apparut sur le seuil de la cuisine, et lui jeta un regard entendu. Jyn secoua la tête. _Je gère_. La femme resta dans le coin, passa derrière la caisse pour encaisser quelques clients. Ses yeux vifs restaient fixés sur eux de manière évidente, au cas où elle devrait intervenir.

Jyn ramena son attention sur Cassian au moment où il sortait un ordinateur portable du sac pendu à son épaule, le mettait en route et le tournait vers elle. Il frappa la barre espace pour démarrer une vidéo, et Jyn regarda une caméra tremblante zoomer sur le groupe en scène. La salle était un bar étroit avec une scène plus étroite encore, à tel point que les genoux du batteur étaient coincés contre son instrument, quoique ça ne soit pas visible vu la qualité pourrie de l'image.

Ce qui _était_ visible, c'est que le batteur était une femme aux cheveux bruns, qui se penchait vers le micro. « _Come take my pulse, the pace is on a runaway train_ \- »

Jyn releva la tête vers Cassian tandis que la vidéo continuait pendant trente secondes. Un aperçu d'un concert un an plus tôt, un de ses derniers. « C'est vous, n'est-ce pas ?

— Dégagez, » dit Jyn en tournant les talons.

Kay ajouta obligeamment, « Je t'avais dit qu'elle réagirait comme ça. Elle n'est même pas exponentiellement talentueuse, je ne comprends pas ton insistance. »

Jyn fit claquer son torchon sur le bar en se retournant. « _Dégagez_. » Puis elle se dirigea vers l'autre bout du bar, ne saisissant que le début de la remontrance que Cassian siffla en direction de son ami.

Jyn se tourna encore une fois et vit Cassian s'avancer vers elle, son ordinateur plaqué contre la poitrine, tandis que Kay se dirigeait vers la sortie. Décidément, il était bouché. Elle croisa les bras.

« Je monte un groupe, dit Cassian, et j'aimerais travailler avec vous. »

C'est alors que son nom fit _tilt_ dans l'esprit de Jyn. En grande partie grâce au fait qu'en prêtant l'oreille à la radio à cet instant, elle entendit la reprise dont tout le monde avait parlé tout l'été - _we keep living anyway, we rise and we fall and we break and we make our mistakes_ -

Jyn éteignit vivement la radio, et se retrouva une nouvelle fois en face de Cassian _Andor_ qui la regardait. « C'est cool, » dit-elle en posant la bassine. Mais elle n'alla pas trouver Ahsoka, ce qui la surprit elle-même.

« Vous êtes incroyablement talentueuse, Jyn, dit-il avec ce ton sincère. Et j'ai besoin d'un batteur.

— Je ne fais plus ça, répondit-elle, toujours sans bouger.

— Peut-être bien que si, insista Cassian. Le talent inné, ça n'existe pas. Vous avez travaillé _dur_ pour ça, Jyn. Et les cals n'ont pas encore disparu de vos doigts. »

Jyn baissa les yeux vers ses mains, exposées au regard, et les cala au creux de ses coudes. Cassian la coupa avant qu'elle puisse répondre, « Je travaille sur quelque chose en ce moment, vous pourriez peut-être me faire une faveur ?

— Je bosse, dit Jyn.

— Jyn, tu n'es plus de service. » Jyn jeta un regard noir à sa responsable. Ahsoka lui sourit. Jyn n'était pas venue la trouver pour lui demander de l'aide, et n'avait pas non plus mis elle-même Cassian à la porte - elle savait que ce n'était pas rien. Elle regarda Cassian lentement, des pieds à la tête, puis haussa les sourcils en direction de Jyn avant de retourner s'occuper des clients.

Cassian tira un carnet de son sac, aux coins tordus et blanchis et à l'étiquette à moitié arrachée. Il l'ouvrit sur une page de musique presque entièrement couverte, qui comportait plus de lignes barrées que de notes. La seule partie confiante, à peine révisée, était les paroles, écrites en italique au-dessus. Apparemment, il avait du mal avec les arrangements.

Jyn comprit pourquoi après y avoir jeté un coup d'œil. Les percussions, c'était du grand n'importe quoi, et qu'on ne la lance pas sur ce qu'il avait prévu pour la guitare.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? »

Cassian leva la tête, surpris. « Pardon ?

— Pardon quoi ? » dit Jyn en attirant le carnet à elle pour pointer le sacrilège. « Regarde la batterie, là - associée à cette guitare ? Ça a l'air bien sur papier, et je parie que tu penses que ça sonne bien quand tu joues chaque instrument individuellement - mais ça va être de la merde quand tu les joues ensemble. »

Cassian l'étudia, elle, plutôt que la musique.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Jyn tendit la main et Cassian y plaça son stylo.

Une heure plus tard, ils n'avaient quasiment pas bougé, tous les deux penchés au-dessus du bar à tel point que leurs têtes se cognaient presque. Ils étudièrent attentivement la chanson, se chamaillèrent sur des notes et des mots, chantèrent la chanson chacun à leur tour avant de se rendre compte qu'il lui fallait _deux_ voix, et de prendre ça en compte. Jyn avait un genou sur l'arrière du comptoir pour être plus proche, et l'épaule de Cassian touchait la sienne, tandis que le bar lui rentrait dans les côtes, mais il ne semblait pas le remarquer. Ils étaient occupés à changer la tonalité de la moitié de la chanson, et à ajouter un autre couplet, en changeant l'interlude pour ce faire.

C'était comme courir un marathon après avoir été enfermée dans une cave pendant un an. Il lui fallut une minute pour se dérouiller, mais dès que ce fut fait, elle décolla, avec une montée d'adrénaline comme elle ne s'était pas laissée aller à en ressentir depuis que Saw était parti.

« C'est ça, » dit Cassian des heures plus tard, les yeux rivés sur la musique. Le service de Jyn était effectivement terminé, et la clientèle de la soirée avait fait son apparition, mais ils n'avaient pas bougé de leurs places. Jyn le regarda, tout comme elle l'avait regardé quand son visage s'était illuminé au moment où ils avaient perfectionné le refrain, tout comme elle l'avait regardé écouter chacune de ses suggestions, mais sans les accepter platement. Il campait sur ses positions quand il le fallait, mais lui faisait confiance quand elle avait raison. C'était intense et féroce et Jyn ne voulait plus jamais rien faire d'autre.

Elle le regarda, et se rendit compte à quel point elle était fatiguée de courir sur place, de _fuir_. Elle allait courir _vers_ quelque chose, pour une fois.

« Je me demande si on pourrait utiliser cette outro pour quelque chose d'autre, je la trouve vraiment bien, » dit pensivement Cassian, inconscient de la révélation qui venait de la frapper, en pointant la conclusion de la chanson qu'ils avaient coupée. Ils voulaient que le morceau finisse abruptement.

« Je suis partante, » lui dit-elle, le regardant relever vivement les yeux vers elle. Ils étaient vraiment très proches. Même en étant séparés par un bar. Elle n'avait pas réalisé, avant cet instant, que son genou était insensible et qu'elle distinguait le moindre de ses cils. Qu'ils étaient assez proches pour s'embrasser.

« Pour le groupe, » clarifia-t-elle. Elle était figée, hypnotisée par la lumière dans ses yeux.

Mais ses yeux n'étaient rien comparés au sourire qui se fit jour sur son visage, comme un putain de soleil. « Bienvenue chez toi, Jyn. » 


End file.
